Unlocked Tome 2
by Lau100
Summary: Ils se sont aimés, ils se sont quittés. Il ne l'a jamais oublié, elle a refait sa vie. Mais un événement va tout chambouler et toutes leurs certitudes risquent de s'écrouler. Mais vont-ils se retrouver ? Ou la flamme est-elle désormais totalement éteinte ? Fiction Bellarke moderne, suite de Locked
1. Chapter 1

**Hey ! Me voilà enfin de retour avec le Tome 2 de Locked ! Pour ceux qui ne l'aurait pas lu, je vous conseille d'aller d'abord le lire puis de revenir ici ! Pour ceux qui avaient déjà lu Tome 1 ravie de vous retrouver ! J'espère que cette suite vous plaira !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

Elle sortait de la salle de classe, son sac sur l'épaule. Elle était épuisée par l'énorme travail qu'elle fournissait. Entre les cours, son petit boulot et son fiancé, elle ne savait plus comment trouver le temps de se reposer.

Elle regarda sa montre, il était à peine quatorze heures mais sa journée de cours était déjà terminée. Et aujourd'hui était son jour de repos, elle allait peut-être enfin pouvoir se reposer et dormir un peu.

Elle rentra chez elle à pied. Elle avait eu la chance de trouver un logement dans ses moyens, à proximité de l'université dans laquelle elle étudiait. Elle savait qu'elle avait de la chance d'avoir pu trouver quelque chose de si peu cher dans la ville de Los Angeles. Cette ville pourtant remplie de personnes ayant plus d'argent qu'elle n'en aurait pratiquement jamais. Bien qu'il y ait eu une époque où Clarke était plutôt riche, ce n'était plus le cas depuis que sa mère avait coupé les ponts.

Clarke pénétra dans le petit appartement qu'elle partageait avec son fiancé. Elle regarda ce petit deux pièces cosy. Il était composé d'une chambre, d'un salon assez grand, d'une salle de bains toute simple ainsi qu'une cuisine qui leur permettait de cuisiner en amoureux. Même si bien souvent, leurs tentatives de préparation de gâteaux se terminaient en bataille de nourriture.

La jolie blonde sourit en pensant à tous ces bons moments qu'elle passait avec lui tout en déposant ses affaires à l'entrée. Elle se dirigea directement dans la chambre blanche. Il n'y avait pas de papier peint, ni de peinture, seulement des cadres photos ainsi que des tableaux de grands artistes.

Elle s'allongea dans ce grand lit qui semblait si vide sans son fiancé. Malheureusement, lui, était au travail. Il travaillait en temps que commercial dans l'entreprise familiale et n'avait pas souvent de jours de congés. Heureusement, il avait ses week-ends complets, des vacances assez souvent et ne rentrait jamais très tard le soir.

Wells Jaha était le petit ami parfait. Celui qui faisait rire Clarke, lui faisait oublier son passé. A ses côtés, elle se sentait bien et heureuse.

Il avait été là pour elle, depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, la jeune femme avait toujours pu compter sur lui. Ils s'étaient rencontrés quatre ans plus tôt, lorsque Clarke était arrivée en ville. Ils avaient d'abord été colocataires, puis amis, meilleurs amis, puis ils s'étaient mis ensemble et vivaient depuis le parfait amour.

Pas celui plein de passion que l'on pouvait retrouver dans nombre de romans, mais celui que chaque femme recherche, celui qui nous permet de nous poser, de s'imaginer fonder une famille et de passer le reste de ses jours ensemble.

C'est pour ça que Clarke avait tout de suite accepté lorsque Wells l'avait demandée en mariage. Elle n'avait eu qu'un millième de secondes d'hésitation, que son homme n'avait même pas remarquée.

Durant cette courte hésitation, Clarke avait repensé à sa vie d'avant, qu'elle abandonnerait définitivement en acceptant. Elle avait repensé à tout ce qu'elle avait vécu, à tout ce qu'elle laisserait derrière elle.

Mais elle ne voulait pas vivre dans la douleur du passé, elle voulait aller de l'avant. Et seule cette demande de mariage lui permettrait de passer à autre chose, définitivement.

Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle croyait.

 _-Quatre ans plus tôt-_

 _Elle alla chercher le courrier dans la boîte aux lettres. En dehors des habituelles factures, une lettre lui était adressée. Elle fronça les sourcils. Qui dont avait bien pu lui envoyer du courrier ? Elle n'en attendait pourtant de personne._

 _Elle retourna la grande enveloppe pour lire l'adresse de provenance, qu'elle ne reconnut pas. Son interrogation augmenta encore. Elle avait beau fouiller dans sa mémoire, elle ne voyait pas de qui cela pouvait bien provenir._

 _Elle se dépêcha de retourner dans cette maison qui était désormais la sienne, pressée d'ouvrir l'enveloppe. Elle alla dans la cuisine, ouvrit un tiroir et récupéra un couteau afin d'ouvrir l'objet de ses interrogations._

 _Lorsqu'elle lut enfin la lettre qu'elle contenait, son cœur s'accéléra. Elle dû relire plusieurs fois le papier qu'elle avait sous les yeux. Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. Elle ne savait même pas comment c'était possible._

 _Jamais elle n'avait fait cette demande. Elle n'était même pas sûre de vouloir y aller. Mais alors qui aurait bien pu le faire ?_

 _-Princesse ? résonna cette voix si sexy._  
 _-Dans la cuisine Bell !_

 _Elle fixait toujours la lettre, se demandant si Bellamy n'était pas à l'origine de cette demande. Mais, comment savait-il qu'elle hésitait ? Elle ne se souvenait pas lui en avoir parlé. Personne n'était au courant, même pas Raven qui était pourtant sa meilleure amie._

 _Et puis, elle n'imaginait pas Bellamy faire ceci alors que ça risquait de l'envoyer à l'autre bout du pays. Loin de lui._

 _Il arriva derrière elle, passant ses bras autour de sa taille pour mieux la serrer contre lui. Il déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux, un autre sur sa joue pour finir dans son cou. Clarke ferma les yeux et se laissa aller contre son torse musclé. Elle se sentait tellement bien chaque fois qu'elle était dans ses bras._

 _C'était là sa place, l'endroit où elle se sentait le mieux au monde._

 _-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda le brun en remarquant le papier qu'elle tenait dans les mains._  
 _-Une lettre provenant d'une école à Los Angeles. Une école d'art, précisa-t-elle._  
 _-Et alors ? Tu es acceptée ?_

 _Comme elle n'y croyait toujours pas, elle lui montra plutôt la réponse écrite sur le papier._

 **Mademoiselle Clarke Griffin, nous vous informons que vous êtes acceptée dans notre établissement, où nous vous attendrons lors de la rentrée au trois septembre. N'oubliez pas de confirmer votre inscription avant le vingt juillet.**

 _Automatiquement, les bras de Bellamy se resserrèrent autour de sa petite amie. Il avait tellement peur de la laisser partir si loin de lui, même s'il savait que c'était pour son bien. Il ne voulait pas la perdre, il n'y survivrait pas._

 _-Et … tu vas y aller je suppose ?_  
 _-Bellamy, la blonde se retourna pour être face à son petit ami, est-ce que c'est toi qui a envoyé cette demande ?_

 _Le brun détourna le regard et ne répondit pas._

 _-Bellamy, s'il te plaît, réponds moi._  
 _-Oui… avoua-t-il dans un souffle._  
 _-Pourquoi ?_  
 _-Parce que je veux que tu sois heureuse, que tu fasses ce que tu as envie de faire plutôt que de rester ici par obligation et de le regretter un jour._

 _Clarke comprenait parfaitement ce que Bellamy avait voulu faire, et elle l'aimait d'autant plus pour ça. Mais elle-même ne savait pas ce qu'elle voulait réellement, elle ne voulait pas le perdre. Elle l'aimait tellement._

 _-Mais comment as-tu su ? Je n'en ai parlé à personne._  
 _-Tu parles énormément quand tu dors Princesse, dit Bellamy en retrouvant son sourire en coin qu'elle trouvait si sexy._

 _Clarke se sentit rougir en imaginant tout ce qu'elle avait pu dire dans son sommeil. Il lui caressa tendrement la joue, la couvant d'un regard rassurant._

 _-Si tu veux rester, j'en serai très heureux, mais si tu veux y aller, pars, je ne te retiendrai pas. Je ne veux que ton bonheur, même s'il doit être loin de moi._

 _Au fond, Bellamy mentait, il ne souhaitait pour rien au monde qu'elle soit heureuse sans lui, qu'un jour il ne fasse plus partie de sa vie. Mais jamais il ne lui avouerait, car il savait qu'elle serait capable de rester juste pour lui. Et il refusait d'être un obstacle dans sa vie._

 _-Bell, tu sais très bien que mon bonheur est avec toi. Je t'aime._  
 _-Et je t'aime aussi Clarke. Et c'est pour ça que, si tu pars, rien ne dit que notre histoire se terminera. Ce ne sera que pour quelques années tout au plus, tu pourras toujours venir ici de temps en temps._  
 _-Je sais mais…_

 _Il lui coupa la parole en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres._

 _-Tu as encore le temps pour réfléchir. En attendant j'ai d'autres projets pour nous._

 _Sur ces mots, il l'attrapa sous les genoux afin de la porter et l'emmena dans leur chambre sous son rire cristallin dont il tombait chaque jour plus amoureux._

-Aujourd'hui-

Un baiser dans ses cheveux la réveilla, la faisant sortir de son sommeil profond. Elle détestait cette personne qui lui avait empêché de dormir plus longtemps. Elle avait beaucoup trop besoin de sommeil.

Le visage de son fiancé apparut dans son champ de vision, et toute envie de meurtre s'évanouit aussitôt. S'il était là c'est qu'il devait être aux alentours de dix-neuf heures.

-Coucou bébé, désolé de te réveiller mais tu ne dormiras pas cette nuit après, dit-il avec un ton protecteur.  
-Ne t'inquiètes pas, elle sourit puis l'embrassa brièvement, ta journée s'est bien passée ?  
-Très bien, et la tienne ?  
-J'ai enfin pu me reposer, ça m'a fait beaucoup de bien.

Il sourit et caressa tendrement ses cheveux. Elle lui rendit son sourire.

-Il faudrait que je retourne chez moi dans quelques semaines.  
-Chez toi ? Mais c'est ici chez toi Clarke.  
-Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire.

Elle lui lança un regard noir, elle détestait quand il faisait ça. Il savait très bien à quel point sa ville natale lui manquait, qu'elle retournerait y vivre dès qu'elle aurait terminé ses études.

-Désolé mon cœur, c'est juste que je n'aime pas trop quand tu es loin de moi comme ça.  
-Ce n'est que pour quelques jours, j'ai vraiment besoin d'y retourner.  
-Ta mère te manque, pas vrai ?

Elle se retint de faire une grimace, de ce côté-là Wells n'avait toujours rien compris. Clarke reparlait à sa génitrice depuis quelques temps, bien qu'elle l'ait fait sous la contrainte. Wells n'arrêtait pas de la harceler avec ça.

Il disait qu'elle finirait par regretter de ne pas lui avoir reparlé, qu'elle regretterait de ne pas avoir sa mère à son propre mariage.

Mais Clarke se fichait des remords : elle n'avait toujours pas pardonné à sa mère de l'avoir abandonnée lorsqu'elle en avait eu le plus besoin. Sa propre mère, la femme qui l'avait mise au monde, l'avait cru coupable d'un meurtre qu'elle n'avait même pas commis.

Et pour ça, Abby n'était plus que sa génitrice aux yeux de la blonde. Elle lui en voulait tous les jours pour son abandon. Et elle s'était promis que, le jour où elle aurait des enfants, jamais elle ne les abandonnerait, quoi qu'ils aient pu faire.

-Ouais… Et puis j'ai vraiment besoin de revoir Raven, ça fait beaucoup trop longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vue.

Raven était la meilleure amie de Clarke, elles se connaissaient depuis le lycée, et ne s'étaient jamais séparées depuis. Même lorsque Clarke avait été accusée de meurtre, jamais Raven n'avait cru en sa culpabilité.

Et cette affaire avait renforcé leur amitié pourtant déjà très forte.

-Tu veux partir quand ?  
-Les vacances sont dans trois semaines, je partirai à ce moment-là.  
-Tu vas me manquer.

Elle lui sourit et se mit dans ses bras. Elle aimait ces rares moments de complicité avec lui, car elle savait que Wells n'était pas très tactile. Même s'il l'était beaucoup plus avec elle, elle savait qu'il faisait ça principalement pour lui faire plaisir.

Wells préférait les mots doux, les soirées romantiques plutôt que les câlins, les baisers fougueux et les nuits pleines de promesses. C'était ce que Clarke regrettait le plus dans leur relation, ça lui manquait beaucoup.

Mais elle était amoureuse de lui, et elle était prête à faire des concessions. Elle était prête à manquer de baisers fiévreux jusqu'à la fin de sa vie pour être à ses côtés.

Plus tard dans la soirée, alors qu'ils dinaient tous les deux devant la télévision, l'image de Bellamy fit surface dans ses pensées.

Elle aurait voulu l'oublier, ne plus penser à lui, mais c'était impossible, elle l'avait beaucoup trop aimé pour ça. Elle _l'aimait_ beaucoup trop.

Car même si elle était amoureuse de Wells, qu'elle était heureuse avec lui et qu'elle allait faire sa vie avec, jamais elle n'oublierait Bellamy. Elle savait qu'elle aurait toujours des sentiments pour lui.

Et, au fond d'elle, elle savait aussi que c'était à cause de lui si elle était autant attachée à sa ville natale, parce qu'à chaque fois qu'elle y retournait, elle le revoyait.

Mais ça, Wells n'était pas au courant, et elle ne voulait pas qu'il le sache. Il serait bien trop jaloux. Même s'il n'avait aucune raison de l'être : elle ne retournerait pas avec Bellamy.

Pourtant, elle se sentait coupable de toujours ressentir cette chaleur chaque fois qu'elle pensait à lui, de toujours sentir son cœur s'accélérer lorsqu'elle le voyait. Mais c'était normal, non ? Après tout, elle l'avait aimé du plus profond de son âme, et une chose pareille ne s'oubliait pas.

* * *

 **Alors? Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce premier chapitre ? Je veux tout savoir !**

 **J'ai commencé à écrire cette histoire depuis plusieurs mois et après une période à vide, j'ai enfin réussi à reprendre l'écriture ! Je posterai un chapitre chaque dimanche, comme avant.**

 **Sinon, pour vous raconter un peu ma vie, j'ai eu mon bac avec mention ! Et je rentre en école d'infirmière l'année prochaine ! Et vous ? Avez-vous passé des examens cette année ?**

 **A la semaine prochaine !**

 **Laurine**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonsoir à tous ! _Charle Carval_ je réponds à ta review ici car il m'est impossible de t'envoyer un message privé !  
Charle Carval : Eh oui... Leur amour n'a pas su vaincre les épreuves qu'ils ont traversés, ou alors se sont-ils séparés pour mieux se retrouver ? A suivre ! J'espère que la suite te plaira ! Quant aux chapitres, je ne sais pas encore, je n'en ai écris que 8 pour le moment, je vais écrire le 9 et il y a encore un tas de choses à dire ! A voir , je vous tiendrai au courant ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

 **Raven Reyes : ** « Clarke sera là dans deux semaines, je te préviens assez tôt, je suis sûre que tu as des tas de choses à faire pour te préparer. »

C'était le message que Raven venait de lui envoyer, et il lui répondit en la remerciant. Elle avait tout à fait raison de le prévenir de _sa_ venue. Il regarda la maison dans laquelle il vivait désormais seul, ou plutôt en compagnie de ses démons.

La cuisine était pleine d'emballages de plats préparés, de canettes de bière vides, le salon était à la même image et sa chambre était sans dessus dessous. Il avait énormément de travail et il décida de s'y mettre rapidement, plus tôt il commencerait plus tôt il aurait terminé.

Il adorait, comme il détestait, les visites régulières de Clarke. Elle venait à chaque vacances ainsi que dès qu'elle le pouvait. Et chaque fois, elle venait lui rendre visite.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi elle continuait à faire ça alors qu'ils n'étaient même plus ensemble. Mais Dieu qu'il aimait ça. Revoir son visage d'ange, ses cheveux blonds soyeux, et ses yeux bleus qui brillaient d'une telle intensité.

Il aimait la prendre dans ses bras, comme si rien n'avait changé. Il aimait enfouir son nez dans ses cheveux et respirer son odeur. Il aimait sentir les battements de son cœur s'accélérer même s'il faisait semblant de ne pas s'en apercevoir.

Il n'y avait que lors de ses visites qu'il se sentait réellement vivant. A chaque fois qu'elle passait la porte, il se sentait à nouveau respirer correctement. Et c'était à chaque fois un nouveau déchirement quand elle devait repartir bien trop rapidement.

Il savait très bien qu'elle avait un petit ami, qu'elle disait aimer, mais il ne l'avait heureusement jamais vu. S'il devait se retrouver face à cet homme, il ne savait pas s'il serait capable de se retenir de lui en mettre une. Il avait une telle haine envers cette personne qui lui avait enlevé Clarke.

Il s'imaginait donner des coups, pour se soulager de toute cette douleur qui le consumait petit à petit depuis presque trois ans, tout en ramassant une bouteille de vodka.

Sa vie était désormais résumée à ça : survivre le temps qu'il était séparé d'elle, ranger quand elle annonçait sa future venue, vivre quand elle était là. C'était une boucle qui se répétait à l'infinie depuis qu'elle était partie faire ses études à Los Angeles, à plus de cinq mille kilomètres de lui.

Bien sûr, tout n'était pas parti en fumée dès le début, il avait même cru quelques temps qu'ils arriveraient à s'en sortir malgré la distance. Puis, lorsqu'il s'y attendait le moins, tout avait été réduit en cendres. Le détruisant d'une telle force qu'il n'avait jamais connue.

Et, malheureusement, il ne s'en était jamais remis. Contrairement à Clarke, qui elle, vivait le parfait amour avec une autre personne que lui. Bien sûr, il était soulagé qu'elle soit heureuse. Mais lui, n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même, ressassant leurs souvenirs jour après jour.

Seulement, la jolie femme dont il était fou amoureux ne se doutait pas un seul instant de ce que vivait Bellamy. Il s'arrangeait pour qu'elle ne sache rien, même si elle savait parfaitement qu'il ne l'avait pas oublié.

Après avoir fait le plus gros du rangement, il alla dans la salle de bains afin de prendre une douche, il en avait bien besoin. Il se déshabilla rapidement avant de se regarder dans le miroir.

Il avait une barbe beaucoup trop longue, ses cheveux en désordre total l'étaient aussi. Il avait des cernes pratiquement violettes, témoignant du peu de sommeil qu'il avait. Il ferma les yeux avant de les rouvrir doucement, comme si tout aurait pu changer en un battement de cils. Comme s'il pouvait changer la situation.

Il soupira et se glissa sous le jet d'eau brûlant. Il détestait sa vie.

 _-Quatre ans plus tôt-_

 _Il l'aidait à remplir ses valises. Valises qu'il aurait aimé défaire dès qu'elle avait le dos tourné. Mais il ne pouvait pas faire ça, elle était vraiment heureuse d'aller faire ces études d'art._

 _Elle s'était déjà imaginé ce qu'elle ferait une fois son diplôme. Elle le lui avait déjà raconté des milliers de fois, des étoiles plein les yeux._

 _Alors, il se taisait et la regardait, elle et son sourire étincelant. Il faisait taire cette douleur sourde dans son cœur, il faisait taire la peur qui lui déchirait les entrailles. Cette terrible peur de la perdre, de perdre tout ce pour quoi il vivait depuis un peu plus d'un an._

 _Elle lui avait promis que rien ne changerait entre eux, qu'elle reviendrait le voir dès qu'elle pourrait, et qu'ils passeraient des heures entières au téléphone. Elle lui avait juré qu'elle ne l'oublierait jamais, qu'elle l'aimerait toujours. Elle lui avait assuré qu'il était l'amour de sa vie, qu'elle ne pouvait pas vivre sans lui._

 _Et il la croyait, il savait que Clarke tiendrait sa parole, et il ferait tout pour que cette horrible relation à distance marche._

 _Mais maintenant tout était réel, elle partait finalement et sa peur refaisait surface. Et si elle rencontrait quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle aimerait plus qu'elle ne l'aime ? Et si elle décidait qu'elle voulait vivre à Los Angeles ? Il ne supportait pas cette ville et ne voulait pas y aller._

 _Mais, peut-être, pourrait-il faire un effort pour elle. La femme qu'il aimait plus que sa propre vie. La deuxième femme de sa vie, à égalité avec sa petite sœur._

 _-Bell ?_  
 _-Excuse-moi Princesse j'étais dans mes pensées._

 _Elle fronça les sourcils, imaginant bien les interrogations que le brun avait. Elle savait le combat intérieur qu'il menait pour ne pas la retenir, pour ne pas jeter ses valises à travers la pièce et la forcer à rester ici._

 _C'était exactement ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur d'elle. Son cœur était déchiré entre l'envie d'aller faire ces études, et l'envie de rester auprès de lui._

 _-Je sais que tu as peur, combien de fois il va falloir que je te promette que tout ira bien ? demanda-t-elle en s'approchant de lui._  
 _-Chaque jour jusqu'à ce que tu reviennes ici, souffla-t-il._  
 _-Bell… Je t'aime tellement, mes projets d'avenir je les vois avec toi et personne d'autre. C'est avec toi que je veux me marier, avoir des enfants. C'est auprès de toi que je veux vieillir._

 _Elle s'était rapprochée de lui au fur et à mesure de son discours, des larmes plein les yeux. Il lui attrapa subitement le bras, mais avec une douceur infinie, et l'attira dans ses bras. Il enfoui son visage dans ses cheveux d'or, conscient que ce serait une des dernières fois avant longtemps qu'il pourrait le faire._

 _Il sentit son cou s'humidifier à mesure que la blonde lâchait les larmes qu'elle retenait. Il savait très bien qu'elle aussi avait peur. Il caressa son dos, retenant ses propres larmes, il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller alors qu'elle était encore là. Il avait trop peur qu'elle ne veuille rester un peu plus longtemps._

 _Mais si elle faisait ça, il savait qu'il ne la laisserait jamais partir. Alors, il lui chuchota à l'oreille combien il l'aimait lui aussi, combien elle comptait pour lui. Puis, il prit son visage entre ses mains, leurs regards se croisèrent et les larmes de Clarke redoublèrent._

 _-Chut… Mon amour arrête de pleurer, lui intima-t-il tout en essuyant ses joues trempées de larmes._

 _Elle acquiesça, mais ses larmes ne se tarirent pas pour autant. Il déposa ses lèvres sur sa joue gauche, avant de passer à la droite avant de finalement déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Ils restèrent longtemps ainsi, leurs lèvres collées l'une contre l'autre, sans bouger. Aucun des deux ne voulait que le moment ne se termine._

 _Car lorsque leurs lèvres se sépareraient, ils devraient quitter cette maison pour se rendre à l'aéroport. Et à ce moment là, chacun prendrait des directions différentes._

 _Bellamy fut le premier à se séparer d'elle, à contre cœur. Mais ils devaient partir où ils finiraient par rater l'avion. D'un côté, il n'attendait que ça, trouver une excuse pour qu'elle reste. Mais il savait que ce n'était pas raisonnable, que Clarke avait besoin de passer ce diplôme._

 _Il déposa un dernier baiser sur son front puis pris les valises les plus lourdes pour les emmener jusqu'à la voiture. Ils firent quelques allés retours, le temps de prendre toutes les affaires de Clarke. Puis ils entrèrent dans la voiture et Bellamy démarra pour se rendre à l'aéroport._

 _Tout le long du chemin, sa main ne quitta pas la cuisse de Clarke. Il refusait de perdre tout contact physique avec elle tant qu'elle n'était pas partie. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, peut-être avait-il peur qu'elle ne disparaisse sans qu'ils n'aient pu se dire au revoir._

 _Arrivés sur le parking, ils furent rejoints par Raven et Octavia, qui étaient colocataires depuis que la sœur de Bellamy ne supportait plus de vivre avec le couple. Elle disait que ça la déprimait bien trop de les voir sur leur petit nuage alors qu'elle était célibataire depuis bien trop longtemps._

 _Ils se dirigèrent dans le hall ensemble et attendirent tous ensemble. Lorsque le premier appel pour l'avion de Clarke retentit, le cœur des quatre personnes se serra. L'heure des au-revoir avait sonnée, et aucun d'eux n'était pourtant prêt._

 _La blonde se tourna d'abord vers Octavia, la personne avec qui elle était le moins proche, même si elles étaient désormais amies. En effet, Clarke avait fini par pardonner réellement les actes de la brune, et elles avaient passé quelques journées ensemble._

 _Elle la prit dans ses bras, la serrant fortement._

 _-Éclates-toi là-bas Clarke, profites de ce que tu vas vivre mais fais attention._  
 _-Merci O. Prend soin de ton frère, il en aura besoin._  
 _-Compte sur moi. Reviens vite._  
 _-Promis._

 _Clarke embrassa sa joue et se dirigea vers Raven, sa meilleure amie. Elles se prirent dans les bras, chacune se retenant de pleurer._

 _-Tu vas tellement me manquer Rav._  
 _-Tu vas me manquer aussi ma Clarke, sa voix tremblante montrant qu'elle n'allait plus tarder à pleurer._  
 _-Ne pleures pas, je te jure que je serai vite de retour._  
 _-En attendant ne te trouves pas une nouvelle meilleure amie hein, ria-t-elle avant d'échapper un sanglot._  
 _-Promis._

 _Elles restèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre quelques minutes, sans parler. Puis Clarke se sépara finalement d'elle, il était maintenant temps de dire au revoir à Bellamy._

 _Elle se tourna vers lui, ses larmes commençant à tomber. Elle se mit dans ses bras et il la serra. Il la serra comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il ne voulait pas la laisser partir et Clarke le ressentait dans son mouvement._

 _-Je t'appellerai dès que je serai arrivée._  
 _-Je ne quitterai pas mon téléphone des yeux alors._  
 _-Je t'aime Bellamy, ne l'oublie jamais._  
 _-Je t'aime aussi Clarke._

 _Ils s'embrassèrent, le monde autour d'eux n'existait plus, le temps était comme suspendu et aucun des deux n'aurait voulu que cet instant s'arrête. Pourtant ils devaient se séparer._

 _Clarke se dirigea vers son avion à reculons, ne quittant pas Bellamy des yeux avant de finalement se retourner et se dépêcher de partir avant de changer d'avis._

 _Et c'est seulement lorsqu'elle ne fut plus dans son champ de vision qu'il s'autorisa à laisser ses sentiments affluer. Et si sa sœur et Raven n'avaient pas été là, il se serait certainement effondré dans ce hall bondé._

-Aujourd'hui-

Il termina de se raser et prit rendez-vous chez le coiffeur. Il reprenait cette fausse image de l'homme bien dans sa peau. Il détestait ça, lui mentir, mais il était hors de question qu'elle le voit aussi faible et démuni.

Il ne voulait pas qu'elle ait pitié de lui, il voulait qu'elle l'aime de nouveau, qu'elle soit à lui comme auparavant. Il voulait qu'elle revienne définitivement. Et il savait aussi que ce n'était maintenant plus possible. Il ne savait même pas si elle reviendrait vivre dans cette ville après ses études.

Peut-être resterait-elle à Los Angeles avec son petit ami qu'elle aimait tant.

Rien que de les imaginer s'embrassant, lui donnait envie de tout casser. Son cerveau s'amusait souvent à lui envoyer des images désagréables dans son esprit. Souvent, il la voyait rire, dans les bras d'un total inconnu. Mais parfois, il lui arrivait de les imaginer dans un lit.

Il se torturait l'esprit avec son imagination, ses interrogations. Il s'était toujours demandé ce que cet homme avait de plus que lui pour qu'elle l'oublie comme ça, si facilement. Un jour ils n'étaient plus ensemble, le lendemain elle était avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Il s'était longtemps demandé si elle l'avait trompé, mais il savait que Clarke n'était pas comme ça. Il savait que même si leur couple n'allait plus du tout, jamais elle ne serait allée voir ailleurs.

Il espérait sincèrement qu'il se remettrait bientôt de cette rupture qui l'avait anéanti, mais il savait que pour ça, il fallait qu'il oublie Clarke. Et ça, ce n'était pas gagné.

* * *

 **Aloors ?! Nous avons enfin retrouver notre cher Bellamy, mais pas dans la meilleure des formes... Qu'en pensez vous ? Et qu'avez-vous pensé de ce (long) flasback riche en émotions ? Dites moi tout, vos reviews me manquent !**

 **Le prochain chapitre sera là dimanche prochain, comme d'habitude, mais je ne sais pas à quelle heure.**

 **Bonne semaine !**

 **Laurine**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour à tous ! Désolée pour le chapitre qui arrive un peu tard mais je n'étais pas chez moi aujourd'hui et j'ai eu des difficultés à poster ce chapitre... Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

-Tu es réellement obligée d'y aller ? soupira-t-il.  
-Bien sûr que oui. Je n'y suis pas allée depuis longtemps, ils me manquent tous.  
-Laisse moi venir avec toi…  
-Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, je dois d'abord leur annoncer nos fiançailles.

Il soupira de nouveau, il détestait quand elle partait là-bas, loin de lui. Il avait toujours peur qu'elle ne revienne pas. Bien sûr, il savait que c'était totalement absurde, ils étaient fiancés maintenant. Dans quelques mois, ils seraient mariés et il n'y avait que ça qui comptait.

-La prochaine fois, je te promets que tu viendras pour que je puisse tous te les présenter.  
-Hm…  
-Aller Wells ne fais pas la tête, dit Clarke avec une moue sur le visage.

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à son visage d'ange. Il était totalement incapable de lui résister, depuis le tout premier jour.

Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et s'approcha de lui. Ses bras l'enlacèrent à la taille et il déposa tendrement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle se sépara rapidement de lui et partit en prenant son sac de voyage avec elle.

Elle venait à peine de passer la porte qu'elle lui manquait déjà. Ils ne se reverront que dans une semaine mais il sait qu'ils s'appelleront tous les jours.

* * *

 **Clarke Griffin : ** « Je suis bien arrivée. Je t'appelle dans la soirée. Je t'aime. »

Elle envoya un message à Wells au moment même où elle quittait l'aéroport, enfin arrivée à Lewiston, sa ville natale. Elle prit un taxi et lui donna l'adresse de chez Raven.

Lewiston était une petite ville dans la région du Maine. Clarke aimait réellement l'atmosphère de cet endroit. Maintenant qu'elle était là, elle se sentait enfin chez elle.

Elle aimait beaucoup Los Angeles mais elle préférait le calme de Lewiston. Elle avait hâte de terminer ses études et revenir vivre ici. Enfin ça c'est ce qu'elle espérait, car elle savait que Wells n'allait pas se laisser convaincre facilement mais elle savait aussi qu'il ne savait pas lui dire non.

Les choses allaient juste être un peu plus compliquées qu'à l'accoutumée.

Elle se dépêcha de payer le taxi et récupéra son sac avant d'aller sonner à l'appartement de Raven. Elle avait vraiment hâte de la revoir et la prendre dans ses bras. Sa meilleure amie lui manquait énormément.

Mais contrairement à ce qu'elle aurait pensé, ce n'est pas la même brune qui ouvrit la porte : c'était Octavia. C'est vrai que les deux jeunes femmes vivaient en colocation depuis plusieurs années.

Elles se prirent dans les bras. Clarke était heureuse de revoir Octavia après ces dernières semaines. Après tout, elles étaient amies maintenant.

-Raven ! Arrêtes ton sport, Clarke est là ! s'écria Octavia.

Elle avait crié alors qu'elle tenait toujours la blonde contre elle, qui grimaça. Elle était prête à parier qu'elle avait été à deux doigts de perdre un tympan. Elle se frotta l'oreille en entrant dans l'appartement.

Puis finalement elle vit enfin sa meilleure amie apparaître, complètement recouverte de sueur. Avant que Clarke n'ait pu faire un seul geste, la brune lui sauta dans les bras, la serrant contre elle et la recouvrant de sa sueur.

-Beurk Rav' t'es toute transpirante c'est dégueulasse.  
-J'en ai rien à foutre Clarke tu m'as beaucoup trop manqué.  
-Tu m'as manqué aussi.

Elle la serra contre elle, tant pis pour la transpiration, Raven avait raison ça faisait trop longtemps. Sans comprendre pourquoi, elle sentit une larme rouler le long de sa joue. Larme qu'elle s'empressa d'essuyer avant que quiconque ne puisse la voir.

Elles finirent par se séparer après un long moment, plantées dans l'entrée, dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Puis Raven courut prendre une douche. Pendant ce temps, Clarke déposa son sac dans la deuxième chambre.

Depuis qu'elle et Bellamy n'étaient plus ensemble, à chaque fois qu'elle venait ici, elle dormait chez Raven et Octavia. Elles n'avaient pourtant pas assez de lits mais elles lui laissaient de la place. Et Clarke les remerciait pour ça : elle n'avait aucune envie de payer un hôtel, ni d'aller chez sa mère mais surtout de partager la maison de Bellamy.

Elle savait que ce serait beaucoup trop douloureux pour lui. Même s'ils n'étaient plus ensemble, elle avait toujours un énorme respect envers lui et elle refusait de le faire souffrir plus qu'elle ne le faisait déjà.

Pourtant elle savait qu'elle lui en ferait ce soir-là : elle avait décidé d'annoncer ses fiançailles.

Elle avait peur de sa réaction. Allait-il devenir violent ? La supplierait-il de ne pas se marier ? Non, il ne le ferait pas devant sa petite sœur.

Elle venait à peine d'arriver à Lewiston et pourtant elle n'arrêtait déjà pas de penser à lui. C'était ça à chaque fois mais elle continuait quand même de venir. Encore et encore. Et elle le ferait toujours.

C'était là qu'était sa vie. Et puis elle ne détestait pas tant que ça de penser à lui. Après tout c'était comme ça depuis qu'elle l'avait vu pour la première fois.

C'était comme ça depuis qu'il lui avait apporté ce plateau de nourriture, ce qui avait tout démarré entre eux. Leur rencontre avait été totalement atypique, alors qu'elle s'était retrouvée en prison, suspectée de meurtre.

Et depuis le début, il avait cru en son innocence. Depuis le début il avait été là pour elle alors qu'il ne lui devait rien. Après tout, il était gardien et elle n'était qu'une détenue parmi d'autres.

Enfin ça c'est ce qu'elle aurait dû être mais depuis le début, elle avait été plus que ça. C'était ce qu'il lui avait raconté des milliers de fois.

Elle l'avait tellement aimé. Des fois elle se demandait comment ça pouvait être autrement, puis l'image de Wells faisait surface dans son esprit. L'amour en avait remplacé un autre.

C'était comme ça que les choses marchaient. Ils avaient essayé de survivre à cette relation à distance mais ça n'avait pas marché. Tout ce qui en était ressorti c'était des disputes, de la jalousie et des larmes. Des larmes et de la douleur.

C'était Wells qui lui avait fait oublier Bellamy. C'était grâce à lui qu'elle était passée à autre chose.

Mais avait-elle vraiment eu envie de passer à autre chose ?

-Les filles ce soir c'est moi qui prépare le repas. Invitez Bellamy j'ai une grande annonce à faire, annonça Clarke sans préambule, bien trop pressée de sortir de ses pensées.  
-Cool ! Vous seriez vous remis ensemble ? demanda Octavia, heureuse.  
-O, ton frère et moi c'est finit. Je suis avec Wells maintenant.  
-On en reparlera dans quelques mois.

Clarke ne répondit pas et alla dans la cuisine pour commencer à préparer le repas. Maintenant, elle appréhendait encore plus son annonce, elle avait peur de les décevoir.

Et Clarke savait que si Raven ne montrerait pas un minimum d'entrain, elle aurait toutes les peines du monde à être finalement heureuse.

* * *

Le repas était prêt, la table mise, et Clarke venait de terminer de se préparer. Elle se regardait dans le miroir de sa chambre provisoire, le ventre complètement tordu par la peur.

Jamais elle n'avait ressenti un aussi grand stress. Et ce stress amenait d'autres interrogations : était-ce normal d'être aussi stressée ? Etait-ce une manière de son corps de refuser ces fiançailles ?

Elle allait finir par devenir folle à force de se poser toutes ces questions. Elle ressentit tout à coup une violente douleur dans le ventre qui la plia en deux. Voilà qu'elle allait faire une crise d'angoisse.

Elle s'assit sur le lit et respira plusieurs fois, fermant les yeux, pour se calmer au mieux. La douleur passa rapidement et Clarke finit par rouvrir les yeux à l'instant même où la sonnette retentit. Il était là, il était temps d'y aller.

Clarke se releva, inspira une dernière fois et rejoignit le salon.

Elle n'avait mit qu'un pied dans le salon qu'elle croisa son regard. Le temps s'arrêta à cet instant. Tout était suspendu. Elle n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard bleuté du sien si sombre.

Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il lui prenait et elle n'aimait pas ça. Elle secoua la tête et se racla la gorge. Des souvenirs de la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus remontèrent à la surface et Clarke se sentit tout à coup mal à l'aise.

Les choses semblaient être les mêmes du côté de Bellamy comme pouvait le montrer sa main qui passait dans ses cheveux fraîchement coupés.

Clarke se mordilla la lèvre, le regard dans le vide. Elle n'arrivait plus à esquisser le moindre mouvement. Elle essayait de se reprendre en main mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Heureusement, ou malheureusement, l'intervention de Raven la sortit enfin de sa transe :

-Et bien ! On dirait qu'il y a de la tension dans l'air ! Dis donc il vous arrive quoi les deux ?  
-Rien du tout, répondirent Bellamy et Clarke au même instant, augmentant leur sentiment de malaise.  
-Ok ce n'est pas bizarre du tout. On va aller boire un peu ça vous détendra hein ?

Tous s'assirent sur le canapé tandis qu'Octavia servait les boissons. Clarke but pratiquement son mojito cul sec.

-Clarke tu es sûre que ça va ? Tu es bizarre depuis que tu as passé la porte de l'appartement, s'inquiéta Raven.  
-Tout va bien Rav' je suis juste un peu inquiète, par rapport à l'annonce.  
-Tu n'as qu'à la faire maintenant, ça te détendra pour le repas.  
-Non je préfère le faire lors du dessert.

Le reste de l'apéro se passa dans une ambiance un peu moins froide, Clarke et Bellamy se détendaient petit à petit et finirent même par rire ensemble. Raven et Octavia se lançaient des regards chaque fois qu'un petit rapprochement avait lieu entre les deux.

Ils finirent par passer à table et c'est Clarke qui servit cette fois-ci. Le problème, c'est qu'au moment où Bellamy lui faisait passer son assiette, leurs mains se frôlèrent et elle faillit tout renverser. Son toucher l'avait complètement déstabilisée.

Heureusement personne ne remarqua son trouble et le repas se passa dans une bonne ambiance, beaucoup plus chaleureuse qu'au début.

Mais quand Clarke sortit le dessert : de merveilleux fondants au chocolat, l'ambiance s'assombrit de nouveau. La blonde avait le don de faire ressentir son stress aux autres.

Ils avaient tous hâte qu'elle dise enfin ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, même si Bellamy avait peur de ce qu'il allait entendre. Peut-être allait-elle leur dire qu'elle restait finalement à Los Angeles aux côtés de son petit ami.

-Ok, Clarke prit enfin la parole tremblante de la tête aux pieds, c'est parti.

L'attente dura encore quelques secondes, le temps pour la blonde de trouver ses mots.

-Wells et moi sommes fiancés, énonça-t-elle si rapidement que personne n'était sûr d'avoir entendu la bonne phrase.  
-Quoi ?! s'exclama finalement Octavia.  
-Wells et moi allons nous marier, répéta Clarke plus doucement, finalement heureuse de prononcer ces mots.

Un bruit de verre brisé se fit entendre et trois têtes se tournèrent vers Bellamy qui en avait lâché son verre de champagne qui avait terminé son chemin sur le carrelage.

Son regard était bloqué sur Clarke, il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Elle était fiancée. Fiancée à un autre homme que lui. Et elle lui annonçait comme ça, face à sa sœur et son amie.

Il se passa une main sur le visage, ne sachant que dire ou faire face à ces trois paires d'yeux qui le fixaient.

-Clarke… souffla-t-il finalement, son désespoir se faisant largement entendre.

La blonde détourna les yeux, soudainement honteuse, sans même savoir pourquoi. Enfin si, elle savait très bien, mais elle ne voulait pas en parler. Jamais.

-Je l'aime Bellamy, je suis désolée mais il me rend heureuse. Je t'en prie ne gâche pas tout.  
-Ne gâche pas tout ?! Tu te moques de moi ? s'écria-t-il. C'est TOI qui as tout gâché !

Il se leva finalement, déposa un baiser dans les cheveux de sa sœur et quitta la maison, non sans oublier de claquer la porte sur son passage.

Un silence s'instaura dans l'appartement. Personne ne savait quoi dire. Et c'est les larmes aux yeux que Clarke se servit une coupe de champagne.

-Et bien, félicitations Clarke, se dit-elle à elle-même.

Cette soirée avait été un véritable fiasco.

* * *

 **C'est sur une note pas très heureuse que se termine ce chapitre, et le repas ! Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Comment auriez-vous voulu que Bellamy réagisse ? Dites moi tout !**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne semaine,**

 **Laurine**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

Son poing s'abattit une fois de plus dans le mur déjà bien abîmé. A force de frapper, il avait la main en sang mais il ne ressentait aucune douleur. La douleur qu'il ressentait dans ses tripes était bien pire.

Jamais il n'avait ressentit une chose pareille. Même quand Octavia était partie pour son tour du monde, même quand _elle_ avait décidé de mettre fin à leur histoire.

Il avait l'impression qu'un couteau s'était enfoncé dans son cœur et ne cessait de remuer à l'intérieur. Le torturant sans jamais le tuer. Pourtant, à cet instant, il aurait voulu mourir, juste pour que tout s'arrête.

« Wells et moi allons nous marier. »

Ces quelques mots tournaient en rond dans son esprit. Elle était fiancée. Elle allait se marier. Elle allait fonder une famille. Sans lui.

Ils n'étaient peut-être plus ensemble depuis trois ans mais il avait quand même l'impression qu'elle rompait sa promesse faite quatre ans plus tôt une nouvelle fois.

 _« Je t'aime tellement, mes projets d'avenir je les vois avec toi et personne d'autre. C'est avec toi que je veux me marier, avoir des enfants. C'est auprès de toi que je veux vieillir. »_

C'était ce qu'elle lui avait dit, quatre ans plus tôt avant de partir pour l'aéroport, il se souvenait parfaitement de chaque mot. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle voulait vieillir à ses côtés mais elle venait de se fiancer à un autre.

Il savait qu'ils avaient traversé des moments difficiles, mais il avait toujours cru qu'ils finiraient par se retrouver. Elle était la femme de sa vie, il en était convaincu. Jamais il ne pourrait aimer quelqu'un plus qu'il n'aimait Clarke.

Il le savait depuis la toute première fois qu'il s'était rendu compte de ses sentiments. Et ça ne s'était jamais arrêté depuis. Il l'aimait bordel. De tout son être.

Et elle venait de lui annoncer qu'elle était fiancée, le sourire aux lèvres.

-Va-t-en O ! Je n'ai envie de parler à personne ! s'écria-t-il en entendant des coups timides à sa porte d'entrée.

Mais la porte s'ouvrit quand même, et la voix qu'il entendit n'était pas celle de sa chère petite sœur.

-Ce n'est pas Octavia. Je voulais te parler… dit timidement la voix de Clarke.

Bellamy soupira et posa son front contre le mur froid dans lequel il venait de taper. Elle ne pouvait pas être là, c'était un cauchemar. Elle ne pouvait pas se tenir à l'endroit exact où il l'avait embrassé pour la dernière fois, seulement quelques semaines plus tôt. Elle ne pouvait pas être là alors qu'elle venait de lui annoncer ses fiançailles.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Clarke ? Je n'ai rien à te dire.  
-Ta main ! Tu as encore tapé dans le mur pas vrai ? dit-elle en s'approchant à grandes enjambées de lui.  
-Oui. Et alors ? Je ne vois pas le problème.  
-Allons dans la salle de bains, je vais te soigner.

Sa mâchoire se crispa, elle ne pouvait pas v _raiment_ lui proposer d'aller dans la salle de bains. Pourtant elle lui attrapa le bras et le tira de force là-bas.

Il soupira en se laissant faire, son regard traînant sur le dos et la courbure des fesses de la blonde. Dieu, qu'elle était belle, sexy. Il ne voulait plus aller dans la salle de bains, il voulait l'emmener dans sa chambre et ne faire qu'un avec elle. A nouveau.

-Assieds-toi sur le rebord de la baignoire je vais désinfecter ta main.  
-Oui docteur Griffin, dit-il sarcastiquement mais en s'exécutant.  
-Tu sais très bien que je ne suis pas, et ne serai jamais médecin.  
-Oui je sais. Tu seras un magnifique professeur d'arts plastiques.

Elle se tourna rapidement afin de lui cacher ses joues rougies par le compliment, mais il l'avait vue. Elle farfouilla à la recherche de ce dont elle avait besoin puis se tourna à nouveau face à lui.

Elle se rapprocha, beaucoup trop, et prit délicatement sa main droite. Elle la désinfecta puis entreprit d'y mettre un bandage. Chaque fois que leurs doigts se rencontraient, le cœur de Bellamy s'emballait.

A cet instant il ne rêvait que d'une chose : goûter à ses lèvres, encore et encore. Mais il ne pouvait pas, elle était fiancée.

Cette pensée lui fit serrer les poings.

-Bellamy détend toi s'il te plait, sinon je n'arriverais pas à bander ta main.  
-Difficile quand la fille dont on est amoureux est fiancée à un autre, grommela-t-il plus pour lui que pour elle.

Mais Clarke avait entendu, et son cœur se serra à ces paroles.

-Bellamy …  
-Je sais. Tu es amoureuse de lui, pas de moi.

Elle ne répondit rien. Après tout que pouvait-elle ajouter de plus ?

-Tu sais les choses sont différentes depuis ces dernières années. _Je_ suis différente.  
-Tu es toujours la femme que j'aime, la seule différence c'est que tu vas te marier.  
-Tu sais très bien que je t'aimerai toujours, mais aujourd'hui je suis avec Wells, je suis heureuse avec lui et on va se marier.  
-Est-ce que tu l'aimes ?  
-Je… oui.  
-Tu as hésité.

Bien sûr qu'elle avait hésité, mais pas parce qu'elle doutait de son amour pour Wells mais plutôt parce qu'elle avait peur de ce que pourrait dire Bellamy. Elle savait qu'il ferait toujours tout pour la récupérer. Quitte à la faire culpabiliser.

-C'était ça que tu voulais ? Que je te demande en mariage ? Si c'était ça j'aurais pu le faire.  
-Bell… C'est juste qu'il était là quand tu étais trop loin. Il était là pour sécher mes larmes lorsque tu me manquais. Il était là. Il était là et j'en suis tombée amoureuse. C'est grâce à lui que je t'ai oublié.  
-Mais POURQUOI m'oublier ?! Hein ? On aurait pu être heureux tous les deux ! Que ça ait été il y a quatre ans, ou que ce soit maintenant ou dans dix ans ! On aurait été heureux.  
-On ne faisait que se déchirer ! Tout ce qu'on faisait c'était s'engueuler. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que c'était la bonne solution !

Clarke ne savait même plus de quoi il parlait exactement. Tout ce qu'elle savait c'est que chacun ressortait des mots trop longtemps refoulés.

-La bonne solution c'était de faire une pause ! Pas de sauter sur un autre !  
-Tu crois vraiment que c'est ce que j'ai fais ? J'étais amoureuse de toi Bellamy ! Mais toi et moi ce n'était qu'une amourette de jeunesse, Wells est l'homme qu'il me faut.

Bellamy se demanda vaguement si c'était lui ou elle-même qu'elle essayait de convaincre.

-C'est l'homme de ta vie ou l'homme qu'il te faut ? Clarke est-ce que tu es sûre que tu veux vraiment passer ta vie à ses côtés ?  
-Oui ! Il me rend heureuse et c'est tout ce qui importe !  
-Je peux te rendre heureuse moi aussi.

Et voilà qu'il recommençait.

-Bellamy… murmura-t-elle, se rendant compte que leurs visages étaient bien trop proches l'un de l'autre.  
-On finit toujours par se retrouver ainsi Clarke, dit-il sur le même ton, son regard plongé sur ses lèvres.  
-Je ne peux pas faire ça c'est mal, dit-elle en se reculant subitement.

Mais Bellamy l'entendait d'une autre oreille, il avait bu, il était triste et tout ce qu'il voulait c'était sentir ses lèvres contre les siennes.

-Ah oui ? Il n'est pas là, il ne le saura pas. Personne ne le saura.  
-Bellamy… S'il te plait… Non…

Clarke reculait tandis que Bellamy continuait de s'approcher d'elle, finissant par coincer son corps contre un mur. Elle était bloquée, elle ne pouvait plus bouger. Mais bizarrement, même si elle avait pu, elle n'était pas sûre qu'elle ne serait allée bien loin.

Sa respiration s'accéléra tandis que Bellamy plaçait ses mains de chaque côté de son visage.

-Je n'ai encore rien fait mais tu es déjà en transe, dit-il lentement tout en caressant sa joue tendrement.

Clarke ferma les yeux, se laissant happer par le moment. Puis, l'image de son fiancé apparut subitement derrière ses paupières et à l'instant où les lèvres de Bellamy allaient toucher les siennes, elle se dégagea de son emprise.

-Non Bellamy je ne peux pas faire ça.

Elle l'entendit soupirer alors qu'elle s'enfuyait loin de lui. De toute manière c'était la seule chose dont elle était capable : fuir. Fuir loin de cet homme qu'elle avait tant aimé, fuir loin de ce désir qu'elle avait ressenti.

Mais son ex petit-ami n'avait pas l'air de cet avis et elle senti rapidement sa main bandée sur son poignet. Il la retenait fermement sans pour autant la blesser.

-Ne pars pas s'il te plaît.  
-Il est tard je voudrais aller dormir. Je reviendrai demain.

Elle ne le regardait toujours pas, elle en était incapable pas après ce qui avait faillit se passer dans la salle de bains.

-Dors avec moi.

Elle ne répondit pas, se demandant s'il venait vraiment de lui faire cette proposition. Il n'était pas sérieux ?

-Je ne tenterai rien. Juste, dors avec moi, s'il te plaît.

Sa voix était complètement désespérée, Clarke l'avait rarement vu dans cet état. Et elle en était la cause.

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée… dit-elle enfin.  
-Je te jure que je ne te toucherai pas. Sans ton accord, ajouta-t-il.

Elle soupira, vaincue. Elle ne se voyait pas le laisser alors qu'il n'allait clairement pas bien. De toute manière, elle savait qu'il ne se passerait rien entre eux cette nuit, il le lui avait promis. Et si Clarke était bien sûre d'une chose à propos de Bellamy, c'était qu'il tenait toujours ses promesses.

Alors elle le suivit dans leur ancienne chambre. Rien n'avait bougé, leurs photos étaient toujours accrochées aux murs. Son dessin datant de la prison aussi. Elle caressa lentement le papier où quelques mots de remerciement étaient inscrits. Tout ça lui paraissait si loin désormais.

-J'ai voulu tout enlever mais je n'ai pas pu.

Elle acquiesça.

-Tu pourrais me prêter quelque chose pour dormir ?

Tout ce qu'il put lui proposer fut un de ses t-shirts qu'elle accepta. Elle retourna dans la salle de bains, se déshabilla et enfila le t-shirt qui lui arrivait au milieu des cuisses.

Cette situation était vraiment étrange, et malsaine. Ce n'était pas comme ça que Bellamy passerait à autre chose. Ce n'était pas en aillant Clarke dans son lit qu'il l'oublierait. Encore moins en la voyant tous les jours. La blonde savait très bien qu'elle devait s'éloigner de lui, arrêter de venir le voir.

Mais pourquoi en était-elle incapable ?

Elle retourna dans le lit où Bellamy était déjà installé. Elle s'allongea, au total opposé du brun et, contrairement à ce qu'elle avait pensé, elle s'endormit rapidement. Bercée par la respiration calme de son ancien gardien.

[…]

Pendant ce temps, deux jeunes femmes rangeaient leur cuisine, les assiettes étaient pleines d'un dessert à peine entamé. L'appartement était silencieux, seul le bruit de la vaisselle pouvait se faire entendre.

Aucune des deux ne savait quoi dire après la scène qui venait de se dérouler sous leur toit. Après tout, que pouvaient-elles bien dire ?

Quand tout fut propre, elles se retrouvèrent dans leur canapé, devant la télévision éteinte.

-Je ne sais pas quoi penser à propos de ce mariage… commença Octavia.  
-Moi non plus. Mais tant que Clarke est heureuse, je le suis aussi.  
-C'est vrai… mais tu crois qu'elle l'est vraiment ?  
-Ça m'en a l'air en tout cas. Quand elle parle de lui elle sourit, et elle parle vraiment beaucoup de lui.

Octavia ne répondit pas pendant quelques instants, elle ne savait pas si elle pouvait dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

-Ses yeux ne pétillent pas, finit-elle par dire.  
-Quoi ?  
-Quand elle parle de Wells, ses yeux ne brillent pas de bonheur ou d'amour.  
-Ça ne veut rien dire, ce n'est pas de la passion entre eux, c'est de l'amour, du vrai. Celui à longue durée.

Octavia se tourna brusquement vers Raven.

-Parce que tu penses que la passion ne peut pas conduire à un amour durable ?  
-Je ne sais pas. La passion finit par se consumer.  
-Mais l'amour, lui, est toujours là. Même après.  
-Si Clarke pense que Wells est l'homme qu'il lui faut alors je ne vois pas où est le problème.

Octavia fronça les sourcils.

-Le problème c'est qu'elle est faite pour être avec mon frère.  
-Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais il y a cinq ans, répondit la brune du tac au tac.  
-Tu n'étais clairement pas obligée de me rappeler ce moment. J'étais plus jeune et je n'avais pas réellement réfléchis. Tu sais très bien que je regrette cette époque.

La sœur de Bellamy était vexée par les propos de sa colocataire, et elle ne se cachait pas pour lui montrer. Elle se releva, faisant voler ses cheveux noirs, et partit dans sa chambre.

-Où est-ce que tu vas ?! s'exclama Raven.  
-Me coucher.

La meilleure amie de Clarke leva les yeux au ciel mais la suivie.

-O' je suis désolée d'accord ? C'est de l'histoire ancienne tout ça. Tout comme Bellamy et Clarke.  
-Mon frère était heureux avec elle et maintenant c'est une loque ! Tu sais très bien à quel point ça me fait mal de le voir comme ça.  
-Oui je sais, mais je sais aussi que tu dois rester éloignée de leurs histoires avant que ça ne te retombe dessus.

La brune finit par acquiescer et se réfugier dans les bras de sa colocataire qui la serra contre elle. Raven savait à quel point Octavia aimait son frère et à quel point elle le voulait heureux. Mais ce n'était pas la bonne solution de se mêler de leurs affaires.

Elles finirent par aller se coucher. Demain serait une bien meilleure journée. Il valait mieux laisser le désastre de la soirée de côté, passer à autre chose et penser aux bons moments.

La bonne nouvelle c'était que Clarke allait se marier avec l'homme qu'elle aimait. Et rien n'aurait pu rendre Raven plus heureuse.

* * *

 **Bonsoir ! Vraiment désolée de poster si tard mais je suis en vacances et je n'ai pas eu le temps avant ...**

 **En tout cas, dites moi ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre ! Je l'aime bien celui-là, car on voit une pseudo explication mais surtout un peu plus de la relation entre Raven et Octavia ! Alors dites moi tout en review !**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne semaine et on se retrouve dimanche prochain !**

 **Laurine**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heyy je suis vraiment vraiment désolée pour le chapitre qui arrive tardivement mais je n'ai vraiment pas eu le temps avant :( bon chapitre !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**

Elle se réveilla dans des bras musclés. Elle se demanda vaguement si Wells l'avait rejoint avant de se rappeler qu'elle avait dormit avec Bellamy. Elle était pourtant certaine que lorsqu'elle s'était endormie, elle était au total opposé du brun. Mais il semblerait qu'elle ait une nouvelle fois terminé dans ses bras.

Son dos était collé à son torse et elle pouvait sentir son souffle chaud au creux de sa nuque. Sa respiration tranquille lui signifia qu'il dormait toujours. Bizarrement, Clarke n'avait aucune envie de bouger, au contraire, elle aurait aimé rester dans cette position toute la journée.

Seulement, une envie de vomir la prit subitement et elle dû se dégager rapidement afin de rejoindre les toilettes. Clarke était en train de vomir lorsqu'elle sentit une présence à ses côtés et ses cheveux se faire relever. Elle comprit rapidement que Bellamy était en train de lui tenir les cheveux pendant qu'elle vomissait.

La situation était totalement bizarre et elle en aurait presque rit. Presque. A la place, elle vomit une dernière fois avant de se relever en s'essuyant la bouche.

-Désolée de t'avoir réveillé.  
-C'est pas grave. Ça t'arrive souvent ? demanda-t-il les sourcils froncés par l'inquiétude.  
-Non c'est la première fois. Désolée c'est tellement peu glamour.

Pour la première fois depuis la veille, elle l'entendit rire.

-Ne t'en fais pas va. Ça va mieux ?  
-Oui. Enfin je crois.  
-Tu veux aller te recoucher ?  
-Non ça va aller.

A peine avait-elle prononcé ces mots que la pièce se mit à tourner autour d'elle. Elle voulu se raccrocher à quelque chose mais rien ne se trouvait à portée de mains. Elle pensait qu'elle allait tomber lorsqu'elle sentit deux mains puissantes la maintenir.

-Clarke ? Tu es sûre que tout va bien ?  
-Je… Je crois que j'ai besoin de m'asseoir.

Le brun ne se posa pas plus de questions et s'empressa de porter Clarke, il attrapa ses genoux et la releva. Puis il la ramena dans sa chambre et l'allongea sur le lit qu'elle avait quitté quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle était toujours consciente et le regardait intensément.

Il était mal à l'aise, il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire.

-Je vais appeler Raven, d'accord ?  
-D'accord.

Sa voix était faible et il se demandait ce qu'elle pouvait bien avoir. Il espérait que ce n'était que de la fatigue ou autre, il ne supporterait pas qu'elle soit malade. Il se dépêcha de prendre son téléphone, tout en restant à ses côtés et cliqua sur le prénom de Raven.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Blake ? »  
« C'est Clarke. Elle ne va pas très bien. Tu ne voudrais pas venir ? Elle a besoin de toi. »  
« J'arrive. »

Elle raccrocha tandis que Bellamy se tourna vers Clarke.

-Elle arrive. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?  
-Je veux bien un verre d'eau s'il te plaît.

Il acquiesça et partit dans la cuisine chercher un verre qu'il remplit avant de retourner vers elle pour lui donner. Elle le but d'une traite et s'assit contre la tête de lit.

-Je suis désolée, tu devais avoir d'autres choses de prévues aujourd'hui.  
-Non ne t'inquiète pas. Et arrête de t'excuser.

Elle ne répondit rien mais lui fit un petit sourire. Ils attendirent Raven dans le silence.

Lorsqu'elle arriva enfin, Bellamy s'empressa de les laisser seules. Il était beaucoup trop mal à l'aise. A la place, il tournait en rond dans le salon, incapable de faire taire ses interrogations.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Raven en posant une main sur le front de sa meilleure amie.  
-J'ai seulement vomit au réveil et fait un malaise juste après. Rien de grave je dois avoir une simple gastro.  
-Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir de fièvre.  
-Je suis sûre que je n'ai rien.

Raven acquiesça, même si elle avait un peu de mal à croire la blonde.

-Est-ce que tu veux que je prévienne Wells ?  
-Surtout pas ! Je ne veux pas l'inquiéter !

La brune trouvait ça bizarre, que sa meilleure amie ne veuille pas prévenir son fiancé de son état. Mais elle ne dit rien, après tout elle n'avait rien à dire.

-Alors, toi et Bellamy…  
-Quoi ? Non ! Je lui ai seulement apporté mon soutien.  
-En couchant avec ?  
-Je n'ai pas couché avec Rav, on a seulement dormis ensemble.

Raven secoua la tête tout en s'asseyant aux côtés de son amie. Elle se demandait si Bellamy n'était pas la raison pour laquelle Clarke refusait d'appeler Wells.

-Tu sais que cette situation est malsaine pas vrai ?  
-Je sais Raven mais… je ne peux pas le laisser tomber. Il est une partie de ma vie.  
-Mais, tu lui fais du mal en faisant ça Clarke. Il n'arrive pas à t'oublier à cause de ça.

Clarke baissa la tête sans répondre. Elle savait que son comportement n'était pas juste envers lui, mais elle n'arrivait tout simplement pas à s'imaginer vivre sans lui. Elle ne pouvait pas. Depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, il avait toujours été là pour elle.

C'était peut-être égoïste, mais elle ne voulait pas le rayer de sa vie. Et même si elle en avait eu envie, elle en était tout bonnement incapable.

-Je t'ai apporté un truc à manger si tu veux, résonna la voix de Bellamy, visiblement mal à l'aise.

Elle releva la tête, sortant subitement de ses pensées et attrapa ce qu'il lui tendait. Ses gâteaux préférés.

-Merci.  
-Pas de quoi.

Elle commença à le déguster, quand, tout à coup, son estomac se tordit. Vite, elle se leva et accourut aux toilettes. Visiblement, elle ne pouvait rien avaler sans le vomir juste après.

-Je t'emmène voir un médecin, dirent Raven et Bellamy au même moment, juste à l'instant où Clarke revenait des toilettes.  
-Non !  
-Bien sûr que si ! Tu ne peux pas rester comme ça !  
-On attend deux jours. Et si je suis toujours mal alors on ira voir un médecin. Pas avant.

* * *

Seulement, deux jours plus tard, l'état de Clarke ne s'était pas amélioré. Elle continuait de vomir chaque fois qu'elle tentait d'avaler quelque chose, et elle était de ce fait, de plus en plus faible. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait plus refuser de se rendre chez le médecin.

-Je vais appeler un médecin pour qu'il se déplace. Tu es beaucoup trop faible pour te déplacer, dit Bellamy en sortant son téléphone.

Elle n'avait pratiquement pas bougé du lit de ce dernier depuis deux jours, et il ne l'avait presque pas quittée d'une semelle. Raven, quant à elle, devait travailler la journée, mais elle la rejoignait dès qu'elle avait terminé sa journée. Octavia était venue la voir la veille, même si elle la soupçonnait d'être surtout venue voir son frère.

Elle les avait entendus discuter, dans le couloir, ils pensaient peut-être avoir été discrets mais Clarke avait pu deviner leurs paroles. Octavia lui avait dit que Wells allait sûrement débarquer si elle n'allait pas mieux, qu'il allait devoir la laisser à son fiancé. Bellamy n'avait rien voulu entendre, lui disant que l'homme n'était même pas au courant.

Il avait raison, Clarke n'avait toujours pas prévenu Wells, mais elle ne voulait pas l'affoler, surtout qu'elle savait qu'il prendrait un avion au plus vite pour la rejoindre. Et elle ne voulait pas faire les présentations en étant dans cet état. Après tout, Wells ne savait toujours pas que Clarke voyait régulièrement son ex petit-ami, et il risquait plutôt de mal le prendre. Et elle ne voulait pas qu'ils se battent alors qu'elle était trop faible pour les séparer.

Alors, elle accepta qu'un médecin vienne, et décida qu'elle ne préviendrait Wells qu'en cas de nécessité, si ce qu'elle avait était plus grave qu'une simple gastro.

-Il sera là d'ici trente minutes, l'informa Bellamy après avoir raccroché.  
-Merci Bell.

Il s'approcha du lit et s'assit sur le bord de celui-ci, aux côtés de la blonde dont le teint était encore plus blanc qu'à l'accoutumé. Il repoussa une mèche de cheveux qui collait à son front poisseux de transpiration.

-Tout ira bien.  
-Je sais Bell.

Elle tenta d'esquisser un petit sourire, qui ressembla plus à une grimace tandis qu'il la couvait d'un regard tendre.

-Bellamy… On doit parler…

Elle avait longuement réfléchi durant ces deux derniers jours, et elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça avec Bellamy. Elle tenait à lui, et elle ne voulait plus être celle qui le faisait souffrir.

-Chut… On parlera quand tu iras mieux, d'accord ?  
-Non, on doit parler maintenant.

Sa voix était faible, mais Bellamy comprenait parfaitement qu'elle tentait de lui dire quelque chose de plutôt difficile. Il prit peur. Avait-elle quelque chose à lui avouer ? Au niveau de sa santé par exemple.

-Je t'écoute.  
-Quand j'irai mieux… On devra arrêter de se voir.

Sa voix trembla d'émotion lorsqu'elle lui dit ceci, elle avait l'impression de revivre leur rupture, et ça lui faisait plus mal que ce qu'elle aurait imaginé. Quant à Bellamy, son cœur sembla s'arrêter au même instant. Elle ne venait pas de dire ces mots, il avait mal compris, c'était obligé. Elle ne pouvait pas être sérieuse.

-Quoi ?  
-Je sais bien que je te fais du mal, à continuer à te voir. J'ai bien vu que tu faisais des efforts pour moi, mais j'ai remarqué ton regard. Il n'exprime plus la joie qu'il exprimait avant.  
-C'est parce que tu me manques Clarke. Je ne veux pas que tu t'éloignes, au contraire.

Sa voix était désespérée, elle ne pouvait pas l'abandonner, pas encore. Il n'y survivrait pas. Il tenait beaucoup trop à elle.

-Mais Bellamy, je ne pourrais jamais te donner ce que tu veux. Je suis fiancée maintenant, mon cœur appartient à quelqu'un d'autre.  
-Il ne pourra jamais t'aimer comme je t'aime.

Elle ne répondit rien. Elle ne savait même pas quoi répondre. Jamais elle ne pourrait comparer l'amour que Wells lui portait à celui que Bellamy lui portait. Ces deux relations étaient tellement différentes, c'était impossible de pouvoir dire laquelle était la mieux. De dire avec qui elle était le plus heureuse.

Il comprit qu'elle ne répondrait plus, que sa décision était prise et qu'il ne la ferait pas changer d'avis.

-Bien. Ne compte pas sur moi pour venir à ton mariage et te féliciter.

Il se leva, visiblement vexé et blessé par la décision qu'elle avait prise et sortit de la chambre. Il ne vit pas la larme solitaire qui coula sur la joue blanche de Clarke.

 _-Deux ans et demi plus tôt-_

 _La journée de Clarke venait enfin de se terminer. Elle était de plus en plus épuisée par ses cours qui lui prenaient toute son énergie. Ça plus le manque de Bellamy, Raven, sa ville natale. Elle ne supportait plus cette distance, mais elle se rassurait en se disant qu'elle n'avait plus que deux ans à faire, avant d'enfin tous les rassurer._

 _Elle rentra dans son petit appartement qu'elle partageait avec Wells Jaha, son plus proche ami ici, à Los Angeles. Elle déposa son sac de cours, et laissa échapper un soupir. Elle n'avait envie que d'une chose : prendre un bain bouillant. Et c'est ce qu'elle fit, en attendant que Bellamy l'appelle pour leur conversation de la soirée._

 _C'était leur petit rituel, chaque soir, il l'appelait et ils passaient plusieurs heures au téléphone, se racontant leur journée ou juste écoutant la respiration de l'autre. Cette présence artificielle était nécessaire à Clarke, car sans ça, elle se serait certainement écroulée de désespoir depuis longtemps._

 _Seulement, depuis quelques temps, elle avait l'impression que les choses changeaient. Ce n'était pas tant ses sentiments qui diminuaient, elle aimait toujours autant Bellamy, si ce n'était même plus. Mais elle avait l'impression qu'ils s'éloignaient l'un de l'autre. Comme s'ils étaient tous les deux fatigués de cette distance qui les séparaient._

 _Elle sortit du bain, qui l'avait relaxée et se mit en pyjama qui constituait en un simple short en coton et d'un haut noir. Haut qui appartenait à Bellamy et qu'elle avait prit pour garder son odeur avec lui. Bien sûr, l'odeur s'était effacée avec le temps et les lavages mais elle continuait de le porter._

 _A peine s'était-elle allongée sur son lit que la sonnerie de son téléphone retentit. Bellamy l'appelait enfin. Elle ne tarda pas à décrocher, bien trop heureuse d'entendre sa voix après cette dure journée. Ils discutèrent un long moment, parlant de tout et de rien. Mais cette impression d'éloignement ne lâchait pas Clarke, qui sentait son ventre noué par l'appréhension. Sans qu'elle n'y ait réfléchit auparavant, les mots sortirent tous seuls de sa bouche, comme si elle ne contrôlait plus rien._

 _-Bellamy ?_  
 _-Oui ?_  
 _-Il faudrait qu'on parle._

 _La panique dans sa voix si sexy lui fit serrer le cœur, ce qu'elle allait dire allait les détruire, tous les deux._

 _-Je pense qu'on devrait faire une pause._  
 _-Quoi ?!_  
 _-Je supporte de moins en moins cette situation, j'ai besoin de m'éloigner de toi pendant quelques temps. Je pense que ce serait mieux pour nous deux._  
 _-Non ! Il en est hors de question._

 _Elle ferma les yeux, les larmes qu'elle retenait se mettant à couler face à la détresse de Bellamy. Cette décision n'était facile pour aucun des deux, mais elle avait l'intime conviction que ce qu'elle faisait était la bonne chose à faire. Après tout, si elle faisait ça, s'ils se quittaient, c'était pour mieux se retrouver après. Lorsqu'elle aurait terminé ses études et qu'elle reviendrait vivre dans le Maine._

 _-S'il te plait… Ne rends pas ça plus difficile que ça ne l'est… J'ai besoin de cette séparation._

 _Il était vrai que depuis qu'elle avait annoncé vouloir faire une pause, elle s'était rendue compte d'à quel point elle en avait besoin. Le faire l'avait soulagée et elle se sentait plus légère._

 _-Comme tu voudras. Je dois te laisser ma sœur m'attends._

 _Et il raccrocha. Elle savait très bien que son excuse était un mensonge, il réservait pratiquement toutes ses soirées pour elle, ou alors il prenait soin de la prévenir à l'avance. Clairement, il était beaucoup trop blessé pour continuer à lui parler ce soir. Les larmes de Clarke redoublèrent. Maintenant que les choses étaient dites, que l'adrénaline avait quitté ses veines, elle se demandait si cette décision était vraiment la bonne._

* * *

 ** _Et voilà ! Vous savez tout sur leur séparation qui, à mes yeux, est franchement débile, vous trouvez pas ? Après, il faut comprendre Clarke, la relation à distance n'est jamais facile..._**

 ** _Qu'en pensez-vous ? Et que pensez vous que Clarke ait ? Une simple gastro, une maladie plus grave, autre chose ?_**

 ** _Bonne semaine,_**

 ** _Laurine_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Coucou ! Pour une fois je suis là plus tôt !**

 **Réponse au Guest : Clarke est-elle enceinte ? Ou simplement malade ? La réponse dans ce chapitre! ... ou pas ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6**

-Comment elle va ?  
-Pas top… Je ne pense pas que ce soit une simple gastro.

Elle entendait Bellamy discuter avec quelqu'un mais elle n'arrivait pas à savoir qui. Etait-ce le médecin qui venait d'arriver ? Mais bizarrement elle avait l'impression de connaître cette voix. Des pas se firent entendre de l'autre côté de la porte fermée, ils semblaient s'approcher de la chambre. Finalement, la porte s'ouvrit et Clarke comprit pourquoi elle connaissait cette voix.

C'était celle de Nathan Miller, l'ancien collègue de Bellamy. Elle ne lui avait pas souvent parlé lorsqu'elle était en prison, mais il avait souvent été là lorsqu'elle vivait avec Bellamy, après sa sortie. Elle aimait beaucoup ce jeune homme plein d'humour et de gentillesse. Il était toujours prêt à aider les autres et Clarke se demandait pourquoi il était toujours célibataire. Car en plus d'être adorable, il avait un certain charme qui aurait dû en faire tomber plus d'une.

-Salut Clarke.  
-Nathan, dit-elle d'une voix faible, comment tu vas depuis tout ce temps ?  
-Ecoute ça va bien, tu sais la vie tout ça tout ça.

Elle esquissa un sourire. Malgré qu'ils ne soient pas très proches, il était à l'aise et elle s'entendait bien avec lui.

-Toi par contre, ça ne va pas fort.

Elle haussa les épaules, elle savait bien qu'elle irait vite mieux, elle était juste malade, pas de quoi en faire un drame.

Ils discutèrent quelques minutes, Bellamy restant en retrait. Il était certainement encore blessé qu'elle ait décidé de couper les ponts avec lui. Soudain, la sonnette retentit et l'ancien gardien alla ouvrir. Il revint rapidement avec un homme, brun, derrière lui. Il tenait dans sa main un sac qui fit comprendre à Clarke que cet homme, c'était le médecin.

-Clarke, voici le docteur Jackson, il va s'occuper de toi.

Elle acquiesça en se retenant de lever les yeux au ciel. Pourquoi lui parlait-il comme si elle avait douze ans ? Elle savait bien que le médecin était là pour elle et pas pour le voisin. Mais elle ne dit rien, préférant se taire et éviter d'aggraver les choses un peu plus. Elle voulait arrêter de le faire souffrir, pas qu'il la déteste.

-Bonjour Clarke, dit le médecin.

Puis il se tourna vers les deux autres hommes encore présents dans la pièce et leur demanda gentiment de quitter la pièce. Bellamy dut tirer Nathan par le bras pour le faire réagir, il était totalement perdu dans ses pensées, sans avoir quitté le médecin des yeux. Bellamy secoua la tête, un sourire aux lèvres et ils quittèrent la pièce sans avoir oublié de fermer la porte derrière eux.

-Alors qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive ? demanda le médecin, une fois seuls.  
-Je n'arrête pas de vomir, je ne peux rien avaler.  
-C'est tout ?  
-J'ai eu des vertiges et je me sens très fatiguée, mais c'est certainement à cause du manque de nourriture.

Le médecin acquiesça et commença à l'ausculter. Le tout ne dura que quelques minutes, mais quand il eut terminé, son visage n'exprimait aucune émotion. Le cœur de Clarke s'accéléra, avait-elle quelque chose de grave ?

-Je pense savoir ce que vous avez, néanmoins je n'en suis pas sûr à cent pour cent. Est-ce que vous voulez que je le dise aussi à votre petit-ami en même temps ?  
-Oh… euh ce n'est pas mon petit-ami.

S'il parut surpris, il n'en dit rien. Il se contenta d'hocher la tête et de terminer de ranger ses affaires, ne faisant qu'augmenter l'appréhension de Clarke. Pourquoi faisait-il durer le suspense de cette façon ?

-Avez-vous eu des rapports sexuels non protégés ces derniers mois ?  
-Non. Je prends la pilule, et nous nous protégeons encore avec mon fiancé.  
-Ecoutez, peut-être que je me trompe mais je vous conseillerais de faire un test de grossesse Mademoiselle. Je pense que vous êtes enceinte.

A ces mots, Clarke eut l'impression que le monde s'écroulait autour d'elle. Comment pouvait-elle être enceinte ? Elle et Wells se protégeaient à chaque fois, elle n'avait jamais manqué un seul jour de pilule. Non. Le médecin se trompait.

-Je sais que c'est difficile à croire, mais je vous assure que c'est possible. Le risque zéro n'existe pas. Quand avez-vous eu vos règles pour la dernière fois ?  
-Je prends une pilule qui me les coupe, depuis plus d'un an.  
-Alors je vous conseille vraiment de faire ce test, comme ça vous serez fixée.

Le regard de Clarke se perdit dans le vague. Elle ne voulait pas être enceinte. Elle ne pouvait pas l'être. Elle n'avait même pas eu son diplôme, elle venait à peine de se fiancer avec Wells. Elle n'était pas prête à avoir un enfant maintenant. Elle voulait attendre encore un peu.

-N'hésitez pas à me rappeler si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit d'accord ?  
-Merci docteur.  
-Et si le test s'avère négatif, rappelez-moi.  
-Je le ferai.

Il acquiesça et quitta finalement la pièce. A ce moment, les larmes affluèrent dans les yeux de Clarke. Instinctivement, sa main vint se poser sur son ventre. Etait-ce vraiment possible ?

* * *

Il buvait un café avec Nathan, attendant impatiemment le retour du médecin.

-Arrête de secouer ta jambe comme ça, ça ne fera pas accélérer les choses, lui dit son meilleur ami.  
-Désolé, c'est plus fort que moi.

Finalement, le docteur Jackson fit son apparition assez rapidement.

-Alors ?  
-Je vais laisser Mademoiselle Griffin tout vous expliquez si cela est son souhait. En attendant, j'aimerais savoir qui se charge des frais.  
-C'est moi, répondit Bellamy.

Il savait qu'il allait en avoir pour chère, surtout que le médecin avait dû se déplacer, ce qui augmentait les frais. Mais tant pis. Il ferait tout pour Clarke.

Il paya tout et raccompagna le docteur à la porte. Il lui serra la main.

-Encore merci.  
-Prenez soin d'elle et surtout, restez auprès d'elle.

La phrase prononcée inquiéta Bellamy. Est-ce que Clarke avait quelque chose de grave ? Il se rassura en se disant que, si c'était le cas, il aurait certainement demandé à l'emmener à l'hôpital. Il décida de rejoindre Clarke et d'enfin savoir ce qu'elle avait. Juste avant d'arriver à la chambre, il entendit vaguement Nathan se demander à haute voix si ce médecin pouvait être libre.

Il toqua doucement à la porte, mais n'entendit aucune réponse, alors il se décida d'entrer, tant pis si elle n'était pas contente. Il ouvrit la porte et pénétra dans sa chambre, et trouva Clarke dans la même position qu'avant : assise sous les couvertures et son dos reposant contre la tête de lit. Elle avait les yeux fermés mais il voyait encore les traces laissées par les larmes. Elle venait de pleurer, et pas qu'un peu à ce qu'il pouvait voir.

-Clarke ? il s'approcha, est-ce que tout va bien ? Qu'est-ce que le médecin t'as dit ?  
-Laisse-moi tranquille, je ne veux pas en parler.

Elle avait rouvert les yeux pour le regarder, et il comprit qu'elle avait vraiment besoin qu'il ne soit pas à ses côtés dans ce moment qui lui semblait difficile. Même si ça lui faisait du mal de l'admettre, peut-être qu'elle avait besoin de son fiancé. Peut-être même qu'elle l'avait déjà appelé et qu'il arriverait rapidement.

-Fais moi savoir si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit d'accord ? lui dit-il.

Elle acquiesça et il retourna dans la cuisine. Il comprenait qu'elle ait besoin qu'il soit loin d'elle, mais il s'inquiétait encore plus pour elle. Il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'elle avait et il espérait qu'elle finirait par lui dire. Qu'il soit au moins fixé.

Il se rassit en face de Miller qui lui demanda ce qu'elle avait, il lui expliqua qu'elle ne souhaitait pas lui dire puis lui demanda de changer de sujet. A partir de ce moment, il commença à lui parler du fameux docteur qui lui avait tout de suite tapé dans l'œil et qu'il hésitait à faire croire qu'il était malade pour pouvoir l'appeler.

Il parlait sans s'arrêter, ne faisant même pas attention à si Bellamy suivait toujours ses paroles. Nathan était comme ça : dès qu'il commençait à parler de garçons, il ne s'arrêtait plus. Il était pire qu'une fille pour ça. Mais Bellamy trouvait ça marrant.

Il savait aussi que Nathan se sentait de plus en plus seul. Sa dernière relation datait de plusieurs années, son histoire avec Bryan s'étant soldée sur un échec. En effet, son petit-ami de l'époque n'avait pas supporté l'éloignement et l'avait finalement trompé avant de le quitter par message, sans aucune gentillesse. Miller s'était senti énormément blessé et avait mis du temps à se remettre de cette histoire. Mais heureusement, il avait pu compter sur l'aide de son meilleur ami de toujours, Bellamy. Et maintenant, il était prêt à tourner la page.

* * *

Elle s'était finalement endormie, d'un sommeil agité et peuplé de cauchemars. D'abord, elle s'était vue accoucher d'une dizaine d'enfants à la fois, mourant à petits feux. Puis, elle accouchait d'un enfant qui se retrouvait mort-né. Ensuite, son corps refusait de faire sortir le bébé, et aucun médecin ne souhaitait la faire accoucher par césarienne, lui disant qu'il fallait attendre encore quelques mois. Et pour finir, elle vit que son bébé avait une peau blanche, des yeux d'un bleu aussi clair que les siens et des cheveux bruns et frisés.

Elle se réveilla à ce moment, en sueur et haletante. Elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle dormait, mais elle avait l'impression de s'être endormie depuis à peine cinq minutes. Les yeux bleus de son dernier cauchemar continuaient de la hanter, même éveillée.

Elle tentait encore de faire sortir ces images de la tête lorsqu'elle remarqua une ombre sur une chaise à ses côtés. Elle fronça les sourcils avant de remarquer que ce n'était que sa meilleure amie, endormie elle aussi. Elle la secoua légèrement tout en l'appelant pour la réveiller.

-Hein ? Qui est là ? s'exclama-t-elle en ouvrant grand les yeux.  
-C'est Clarke.

La brune eut l'air perdu quelques instants avant de finalement poser les yeux sur la jeune malade.

-Oh Clarke tu es réveillée. Comment tu vas ?  
-Un peu mieux.  
-D'ailleurs je t'ai amené ce que tu m'as demandé.

Elle se pencha pour ramasser un sac en plastique avant de le tendre à Clarke qui savait très bien ce qu'il contenait sans même avoir besoin de l'ouvrir. Cinq tests de grossesse de marques différentes.

-Bon il va falloir que je les fasse un par un.  
-Tu sais, un seul suffisait...  
-J'ai besoin d'être sûre qu'il n'y a pas d'erreur.  
-Je vois… Tu veux le faire seule ?  
-Non s'il te plaît j'ai besoin que tu sois avec moi.

Raven acquiesça et l'aida à se lever et à aller jusque la salle de bains, où les toilettes se trouvaient aussi. Elle avait aussi pensé à prendre une bouteille d'eau pour Clarke. Si elle devait faire cinq tests de grossesse elle allait avoir besoin de boire.

La brune ouvrit le premier test et le tendis à Clarke, qui savait ce qui lui restait à faire. Seulement, la jolie blonde avait vraiment du mal à se lancer. Le résultat de ces tests changerait à coup sûr son avenir et la vision qu'elle en avait. Certes, si elle n'était pas enceinte, elle serait soulagée et elle pourrait terminer ses études en toute sérénité. Mais si, il s'avérait qu'elle était bien enceinte, tout changerait.

Elle devrait en parler à Wells, ce qui n'allait pas être une mince affaire, puis prendre une décision sur ce qu'elle allait faire. Le garder ou bien avorter ? Le choix allait être difficile.

Elle se décida finalement et fit le premier test. Il y avait ensuite cinq minutes à attendre, cinq minutes pendant lesquelles elle but et enchaîna avec le prochain test. Et ainsi de suite, jusqu'au dernier. Puis, elle regarda Raven et décida de regarder le résultat du premier test.

Elle prit une grande inspiration, attrapa la main de sa meilleure amie dans la sienne et la serra fort. Elle avait besoin de la savoir auprès d'elle dans cette épreuve. Son cœur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine. Elle avait tellement peur de ce que le résultat allait donner. Puis, finalement elle retourna le test et regarda le petit écran qui affichait deux traits.

Il était positif. Tout comme les quatre autres. Clarke était enceinte.

* * *

 **Et voilà... Clarke est enceinte ... Comme vous l'aviez tous deviné !**

 **Que va-t-il se passer pour elle dorénavant ? Et pour Bellamy ?  
Nous avons enfin retrouvé Miller, il me manquait trop haha et j'en ai profité pour faire apparaître Jackson ! Alors, pour ou contre, un peu de Mackson ? A vos claviers ! **

**Bonne semaine**

 **Laurine**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonsoir à tous ! D'abord, je voudrais m'excuser de ne pas avoir posté pendant deux dimanches, mais j'ai une bonne raison ! Mon ordinateur a eu un énorme problème et ne voulait plus se connecter à internet... Sauf que tous mes chapitres sont sur mon ordi et je ne pouvais donc rien faire... Je suis vraiment désolée moi qui poste tout le temps sans faute d'habitude...**

 **J'espère n'avoir perdu personne en route ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7**

C'était comme si le monde s'était arrêté de tourner autour d'elle, juste avant une catastrophe. Sauf qu'à cet instant, la catastrophe était déjà arrivée. Elle était enceinte. Elle allait avoir un enfant. A vingt-quatre ans, alors qu'elle n'avait encore aucun diplôme.

Clarke avait toujours rêvé d'avoir des enfants, aux côtés de son mari qu'elle aimerait plus que tout au monde, alors qu'ils vivraient dans une magnifique petite maison. Peut-être auraient-ils un chat ou un chien, ou encore les deux.

Mais jamais elle n'aurait cru que ça arriverait alors qu'elle n'était même pas prête. Certes, elle avait le mari aimant, qu'elle aimait en retour et avec qui elle allait bientôt se marier, mais elle était sûre que même Wells ne serait pas vraiment heureux de la nouvelle.

En pensant soudainement à lui, elle se souvint qu'il n'était au courant de rien et qu'elle allait devoir lui annoncer lorsqu'elle rentrerait à Los Angeles. Elle avait tellement peur de sa réaction. La possibilité qu'elle tombe enceinte semblait tellement basse, voir nulle, qu'ils n'en avaient jamais discuté auparavant.

De toute manière, Clarke refusait de garder cet enfant. Le garder ne serait que source de problèmes, et elle ne voulait pas que cet enfant grandisse dans une famille dont la situation n'était pas la meilleure. Trop de choses n'allaient pas dans la vie de Clarke. Et bon sang, elle avait été en prison ! Comment pourrait-elle annoncer une chose pareille à son propre enfant ? Déjà que sa mère ne l'avait pas supporté…

Alors, elle espérait que Wells serait d'accord pour qu'elle avorte, et qu'il l'accompagne jusqu'au bout. Elle avait besoin de lui à ses côtés et elle savait qu'elle aurait encore plus besoin de lui dans cette épreuve. Cette épreuve qu'ils devaient traverser ensemble.

-Clarke ? Tu m'entends ?

La blonde sortit brusquement de ses pensées au son de la voix de sa meilleure amie. Elle avait été tellement absorbée par ses questionnements, ses doutes, qu'elle en avait complètement oublié sa présence.

-Excuse-moi, c'est juste que… c'est tellement difficile, dit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Elle essaya de parler plus, d'ajouter quelque chose, mais elle en fut incapable. A la place, elle éclata en sanglots, et se réfugia dans les bras de son amie qui la serra contre elle. Elle lui caressait doucement les cheveux, lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes à l'oreille.

-Chut… tout ira bien, je te le promets.

Seulement, Raven n'en était pas certaine. Elle ne connaissait pas ce Wells, et avait peur qu'il ne soit pas la bonne personne pour elle. Bien sûr, elle avait confiance en Clarke et ses sentiments, mais être en couple et avoir un enfant étaient deux choses différentes. Très différentes.

Avoir un enfant n'était pas une chose facile, mais lorsqu'on n'avait aucun diplôme, et qu'on était aussi perdu que l'était Clarke, les choses pouvaient très vite se compliquer.

Elle ne s'en rendait certainement pas compte, mais Raven avait bien remarqué qu'il y avait toujours quelque chose entre elle et Bellamy. Une sorte d'attraction physique inexplicable. C'est pourquoi elle avait été si surprise lorsqu'elle lui avait annoncé ses fiançailles. Elle n'aurait jamais cru que son histoire avec ce Wells soit si sérieuse.

Elle avait toujours cru que, lorsque sa meilleure amie serait revenue dans le Maine, son diplôme en poche, elle se remettrait avec Bellamy. Elle avait toujours cru que Bellamy et Clarke étaient faits pour être ensemble, qu'ils étaient des sortes d'âmes sœurs. Mais toutes ses croyances s'étaient effondrées ce soir-là. Et il s'avérait aujourd'hui, que leur histoire était maintenant bel et bien terminée.

Maintenant, il était clair que Wells et Clarke allaient fonder une famille, peut-être reviendraient-ils s'installer ici, ou peut-être resteraient-ils à Los Angeles. Mais une chose était sûre : la vie de Clarke venait de prendre un tournant des plus effrayants.

-Tu devrais appeler Wells.  
-Non. Je lui dirai quand je rentrerai.  
-Quand repars-tu ?  
-Quand je serai prête à l'affronter.

Les larmes de Clarke avaient cessé de couler mais ses yeux étaient rouges et bouffis. Elle renifla plusieurs fois, jusqu'à ce que Raven lui tende un mouchoir en papier. Elle se moucha et essuya les sillons qu'avaient tracés ses larmes sur ses joues blanches.

-Clarke… Est-ce que tu vas le dire à Bellamy ?

Clarke hoqueta à cette pensée. Elle avait complètement oublié Bellamy l'espace d'un instant, et elle n'avait pas du tout réfléchi à ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle commença à paniquer, consciente malgré tout qu'elle n'aurait pas dû se stresser autant pour lui. Après tout il n'était censé être que son ex petit-ami, et il n'avait aucun mot à dire là-dessus. Mais Clarke ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer la réaction de cet homme qu'elle connaissait depuis plusieurs années. Elle le connaissait par cœur, et elle savait qu'il serait blessé. Encore plus que lorsqu'elle lui avait annoncé ses fiançailles.

-Pas encore. J'ai besoin de me reposer.

Raven acquiesça et l'aida à retourner s'allonger dans le lit puis elle se rendit dans le salon, où elle trouva Nathan et Bellamy en train de jouer aux jeux-vidéos. Elle secoua la tête, un sourire aux lèvres en les voyant s'énerver lorsqu'ils perdaient. On aurait dit de vrais enfants. Et il était rare de voir un sourire orner le visage de Bellamy, alors elle apprécia ce petit instant, avant de quitter la maison. Octavia l'attendait.

* * *

Deux semaines étaient passées depuis que Clarke avait appris qu'elle était enceinte. Elle était de retour à Los Angeles depuis une semaine, mais elle n'avait toujours pas trouvé le courage de le dire à Wells. Les choses s'avéraient beaucoup plus compliquées que ce qu'elle avait pensé au début.

Tous ses plans s'étaient écroulés en quelques instants, lorsque le Docteur Jackson lui avait annoncé qu'elle ne pourrait pas avorter, ayant dépassé le temps limite. Elle qui pensait n'être enceinte que d'un mois à peine, l'était en réalité depuis un peu plus de trois mois, ce qui rendait l'avortement interdit.

Elle n'avait plus qu'à mener cette grossesse à terme, et de décider par la suite ce qu'elle ferait du bébé. De son bébé. Mais elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de prendre cette décision seule, qu'elle devait à tout prix en parler avec Wells. Mais à chaque fois qu'elle essayait de lui en parler, les mots restaient coincés dans sa gorge.

Elle avait tellement peur de sa réaction, elle avait tellement peur qu'il ne la quitte, pas prêt à avoir un enfant. Comme si elle, était prête à élever un bébé à vingt-quatre ans, alors qu'elle faisait encore ses études. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix, ce bébé était en train de se développer en elle, et elle ne pouvait plus avorter.

Peut-être pourrait-elle accoucher sous X et ainsi permettre à l'enfant d'avoir un foyer où ses parents ne seraient pas trop jeunes. Mais en même temps, elle s'inquiétait de ce qui pourrait lui arriver.

Elle caressait une nouvelle fois son ventre encore plat, alors que la vie était en train de s'y développer, perdue dans les mêmes pensées depuis deux semaines. Toutes ses questions tournaient en rond dans sa tête, sans qu'elle ne trouve les réponses. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait devenir folle, et elle ne savait plus quoi faire.

Elle n'avait même pas Raven à ses côtés pour l'aider, puisqu'elle était à l'autre bout du pays. Même si son amie lui envoyait des messages régulièrement, s'inquiétant de son état, ce n'était pas la même chose. Jamais Raven ne lui avait autant manqué depuis ces trois dernières années. Mais aujourd'hui, plus que jamais, elle avait besoin de sa meilleure amie à ses côtés.

Clarke n'avait envie que d'une chose : prendre ses affaires et retourner à Lewiston. Mais elle ne pouvait pas, les cours allaient reprendre d'ici quelques jours et puis elle ne pouvait pas laisser Wells. Et bien sûr, il était impossible pour Raven de la rejoindre ici.

Wells n'allait plus tarder à rentrer, et elle essayait encore de trouver le courage de lui dire. Mais elle n'y arrivait pas, elle ne trouvait pas la meilleure façon de le lui annoncer.

La soirée passa, sans que Clarke ne réussisse à lui parler de sa grossesse, une fois de plus. Elle avait envie de se donner des claques, de se secouer et de s'arracher les cheveux pour ne pas réussir à dire quelques mots à la personne à laquelle elle était fiancée. Pourquoi était-ce si difficile de lui parler ?

Ils regardaient la télé, dans les bruns l'un de l'autre, et Wells caressait tendrement son bras quand elle sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Signe qu'elle allait lui dire quelque chose d'important à ses yeux, sans qu'elle ne puisse se contrôler.

-Je suis enceinte, lâcha-t-elle.

La nouvelle eut l'effet d'une bombe : il y eut un long silence pendant lequel Clarke appréhendait sa réaction, puis Wells se leva d'un bond, manquant faire tomber Clarke du canapé.

-Quoi ?!

Elle baissa la tête sur ses doigts avec lesquels elle jouait, signe qu'elle était mal à l'aise, et quelques secondes passèrent avant qu'elle ne réponde.

-Quand je suis partie à Lewiston je suis tombée malade, et j'ai appris que j'étais enceinte. De trois mois.

Elle ferma brièvement les yeux, sentant la nausée monter. Pour une fois, ce n'était pas à cause de sa grossesse mais à cause de la situation.

-Tu le sais depuis deux semaines mais tu ne me le dis que maintenant ?  
-Je… je ne savais pas comment te le dire.

Il soupira, il n'était même pas vraiment énervé, il ne pouvait pas l'être conte Clarke. Il ne comprenait juste pas pourquoi ça avait été si difficile pour elle de lui dire qu'elle était enceinte. Il pensait pourtant qu'elle savait qu'il serait toujours là pour elle, quoi qu'il arrive.

-Je suis désolée Wells…

Elle se leva et se mit devant lui, les larmes aux yeux. Il vit la détresse dans son regard, elle était complètement perdue et il comprenait très bien pourquoi. Ils étaient jeunes et allaient devenir parents. Alors qu'elle ne travaillait pas encore.

-Je sais mon amour.

Et il l'attira dans ses bras, la serrant fort contre lui tout en déposant des baisers dans ses cheveux dorés. Il voulait juste qu'elle sache qu'il sera là, quoiqu'elle décide. Il avait fait un rapide calcul et comprit qu'il lui était maintenant impossible d'avorter, qu'elle était enceinte depuis trop longtemps.

Il la prit doucement par les bras et la fit se rasseoir sur le canapé, s'asseyant à ses côtés. Il prit son visage et la força à le regarder dans les yeux.

-Tout ira bien Clarke. On pourra très bien l'élever.  
-Mais… mes études…  
-Il y a toujours des solutions. Tu pourrais toujours les terminer par correspondance.  
-Tu crois ?  
-Bien sûr mon amour.

Il lui fit un sourire bienveillant et elle arriva à en esquisser un à son tour. Avec lui, tout était toujours plus facile. Avec lui, elle pouvait croire que tout est possible. A ses côtés, elle se sentait invincible. Et ce soir, elle n'avait plus aucun doute sur son amour pour lui. Ce soir, elle savait pourquoi elle voulait l'épouser. Ce soir, elle savait qu'il était l'homme dont elle avait toujours voulu.

-Je t'aime, lui dit-elle avant de l'embrasser tendrement sur les lèvres.  
-Moi aussi je t'aime, lui murmura-t-il entre deux baisers.

Tout était tellement plus facile lorsqu'on est aux côtés de la personne que l'on aime.

-Wells ?  
-Oui ?  
-Si je dois faire mes études par correspondance, je veux retourner à Lewiston.

Elle savait qu'elle entamait un sujet difficile, puisque Wells était né à Los Angeles, et qu'il adorait cette ville ensoleillée. Mais elle aimerait tellement retourner auprès de ses amis, elle sait très bien que c'est là-bas qu'est sa vie. Pas ici.

-Tout ce que tu voudras, finit-il par répondre après une longue hésitation.  
-Tu viendras aussi ?  
-J'en parlerai avec mon père, mais bien sûr que je viens avec toi. Je ne te quitte pas.

Elle sourit avant de sombrer dans le sommeil, une main sur son ventre, l'autre entrelacée avec celle de Wells. Finalement, tout s'était mieux passé que ce qu'elle avait espéré. Que pourrait-il se passer de mal dorénavant ?

* * *

 **Et voilà ! Clarke ne peut pas avorter et Wells est au courant... Mais elle retourne vivre à Lewiston ! Bonne ou mauvaise chose ..?**

 **A cause de mon absence, j'avais pensé vous mettre deux chapitres, alors, si demain j'ai un peu plus de 5 reviews pour celui-là, vous aurez droit au chapitre 8 ! Alors à vos claviers ! Et bien sûr une seule review par personne ;)**

 **Encore désolée pour mon absence ...**

 **Bonne semaine si je ne reposte pas d'ici là !**

 **Laurine**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Je voudrais d'abord m'excuser de ne pas avoir posté la semaine dernière, mais ayant commencé une année d'infirmière, j'ai dû aller dans mon appart assez tôt le dimanche et je n'avais pas d'internet... Je vous en dirai plus à la fin du chapitre pour ne pas vous embêter ! P.S : J'espère que vous n'êtes pas cardiaque pour ce chapitre ;)**

 **Réponse aux guests :  
-Alli : Clarke n'est plus avec Bellamy depuis environ 2 ans et demi !  
-Guest : Merci beaucoup ! Contente que ça te plaise toujours ! **

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

Elle lança un dernier regard à cette chambre dans laquelle elle dormait depuis trois ans maintenant. Si tout se passait bien, c'était la dernière fois qu'elle se tenait ici. La pièce était pratiquement vide, il ne restait que les éléments de décoration qui appartenaient à Wells.

Il ne la rejoindrait que dans une semaine, le temps de fignoler son départ dans l'entreprise familiale. Il avait eu de la chance que son père accepte facilement de le faire muter rapidement. Ils pourraient ainsi vivre à Lewiston et Clarke pourrait terminer sa grossesse chez elle, auprès de sa meilleure amie.

Elle était tellement heureuse de retourner là bas, de quitter cette ville qu'elle détestait. Elle rentrait plus tôt que prévu et elle en était soulagée. Finalement, elle ne savait pas si elle aurait pu tenir une année de plus.

Le seul problème, c'était Bellamy. Il allait rencontrer Wells et elle avait peur de sa réaction. Et il fallait surtout qu'elle lui annonce sa grossesse, ce qui n'allait pas être facile. Il avait déjà du mal à se faire à l'idée qu'elle ait refait sa vie, alors en plus fonder une famille, il n'allait pas y croire.

Il faudrait qu'elle lui dise avant l'arrivée de Wells, qu'il puisse se calmer avant de le voir et ainsi éviter un drame.

Elle espérait qu'ils pourraient devenir amis mais elle savait que c'était perdu d'avance. Bellamy le haïssait sans même le connaître, et le connaissant, il ne voudrait même pas essayer de sympathiser avec lui.

Elle avait terminé tous ses cartons, bien qu'elle ne les emmène pas avec elle pour le voyage. C'était Wells qui les emmèneraient dans une semaine, puisqu'il viendrait en voiture, alors que Clarke prenait l'avion.

Elle n'avait jamais autant pris l'avion que ces derniers jours, et elle espérait que ce voyage serait le dernier avant longtemps. Maintenant qu'elle rentrait chez elle, elle ne bougerait plus pendant tout le reste de sa grossesse.

Le prochain voyage serait son voyage de noce. Bien que le mariage n'aurait pas lieu avant l'année suivante au vu des derniers évènements. Elle refusait de se marier en étant enceinte, elle ne pourrait pas s'amuser autant qu'elle le voudrait. Heureusement, ils en avaient discuté avec Wells et il était d'accord pour attendre encore un peu.

* * *

Après presque six longues heures de vol, Clarke était enfin arrivée à Lewiston. Elle était ravie d'être de retour chez elle, même si elle ne l'avait pas quitté depuis longtemps. Elle chercha du regard Raven, qui était censée venir la chercher. Pourtant, son regard tomba sur les cheveux bouclés de Bellamy.

Elle fronça les sourcils, pourquoi Raven avait-elle envoyé Bellamy au lieu de venir la chercher ? Elle s'approcha néanmoins de lui, alors qu'il regardait toujours la foule. Il ne semblait pas l'avoir vue.

-Hey, dit-elle simplement.

Il sursauta, et posa finalement son regard sombre sur elle. Un frisson lui parcourut le dos.

-Pourquoi Raven n'est pas là ?  
-Octavia l'a réquisitionnée au dernier moment, je n'ai pas compris pour quoi.  
-Oh d'accord et du coup tu m'emmènes chez elles ?  
-Non elles viennent manger à la maison ce soir du coup je pensais que tu pourrais venir passer la journée avec moi.

Elle se mordilla la lèvre, ce n'était peut-être pas ce qu'elle s'était imaginé mais peut-être que de passer la journée avec lui pourrait lui permettre de lui parler. Elle n'était pas forcément ravie de rester seule avec lui toute une journée, surtout après lui avoir dit qu'elle ne voulait plus le voir. Mais après tout, elle était de retour ici, il serait difficile de couper les ponts avec lui.

-D'accord, tu proposes quoi ?  
-Un tour au centre commercial ? proposa-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Il savait très bien à quel point Clarke adorait faire les magasins. Combien de fois l'avait-elle traîné là-bas sous prétexte qu'elle avait « besoin de bras forts et musclés » pour porter ses sacs. Il sourit à ce souvenir avant de revenir à la réalité. Ce n'était plus comme ça que ça marchait, il devait vraiment passer à autre chose.

Une petite blonde sautant partout lui fit quitter ses pensées, visiblement, elle était ravie d'aller au centre commercial. Même si c'était avec lui.

-Oh oui ! Ça fait tellement longtemps que je ne suis pas allée faire les magasins !  
-Pourquoi ? Je suis sûre que ce n'est pas ça qui manque là-bas pourtant.

Ils discutaient tout en quittant l'aéroport pour rejoindre la voiture de Bellamy.

-Je n'ai personne pour m'accompagner, et je déteste faire les magasins seule.  
-Ton fiancé ne t'accompagne pas ? demanda-t-il en appuyant sur le mot fiancé.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel mais ne releva pas son sarcasme.

-Il n'aime pas, et il refuse donc de m'accompagner.  
-Il ne sait pas ce qu'il rate.

Pour le coup, Bellamy n'était pas du tout sarcastique. Il pensait ce qu'il venait de dire, et ça Clarke l'avait tout de suite compris. Même s'il n'aimait pas forcément traîner dans les magasins de fringues toute une après-midi, le fait de passer du temps avec Clarke était la seule chose qui faisait qu'il l'accompagnait.

Il avait toujours adoré la voir s'extasier dans les différents rayons, voir son sourire s'agrandir lorsqu'elle voyait un vêtement qui lui plaisait. Mais surtout, lorsqu'elle faisait les yeux doux pour le convaincre d'essayer des articles qu'elle trouvait pour lui.

Alors oui, à ses yeux, Wells loupait quelque chose à ne pas accompagner sa fiancée faire une activité qu'elle adorait en dehors du dessin.

-En tout cas Princesse, c'est ton jour de chance !

Lorsqu'il se rendit compte du surnom qu'il venait d'utiliser, il ferma brièvement les yeux. Il ne l'avait pas appelée comme ça depuis qu'ils n'étaient plus ensemble. Allait-elle le prendre mal ? S'énerver ?

Mais contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, elle resta calme. Elle esquissa même un petit sourire qui fit s'accélérer les battements de son cœur.

Vingt minutes plus tard, il se garait sur le parking du centre commercial tandis que Clarke sortait à peine le moteur éteint. Il rit face à son engouement. Ça lui faisait plaisir de la voir autant heureuse et il suspectait secrètement que c'était son retour définitif aux sources qui la rendait tant heureuse.

Il se demandait d'ailleurs ce qui avait fait qu'elle revienne un an et demi avant l'obtention de son diplôme. Il nota mentalement qu'il faudrait qu'il lui demande plus tard. Mais pas maintenant, tout de suite il allait profiter de ne l'avoir que pour lui seul.

-Tu penses quoi de ce pantalon ? lui demandait Clarke plusieurs boutiques plus loin.  
-Il te va très bien, dit-il en regardant ses jambes et ses fesses parfaitement moulées dans le pantalon noir.  
-Tu ne trouves pas qu'il me fait de grosses cuisses ?  
-Tes cuisses sont parfaites Clarke, arrêtes de t'inquiéter.

Elle le remercia et retourna dans la cabine, pour remettre les vêtements qu'elle portait. Cela faisait presque deux heures qu'ils étaient là, et elle avait déjà acheté énormément de fringues. Elle ressortit de la cabine une fois changée et se dirigea vers la caisse tandis que Bellamy la suivait.

-Laisse-moi te payer la robe.  
-Non Bellamy.  
-S'il te plait, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai rien pu t'acheter.  
-C'est normal puisque nous ne sommes plus ensemble.

Touché. Quand elle se rendit compte de la dureté de ses mots, elle écarquilla les yeux et la bouche et se mit à s'excuser.

-Bell excuse moi ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire c'est juste que…  
-Clarke, ça me fais plaisir de t'offrir cette robe. S'il te plait.

Elle soupira tout en lançant un regard à la robe bleue qu'elle tenait dans la main avant de la lui tendre. Il la prit et se rendit à la caisse pour payer l'article. Ce fut ensuite son tour de payer le pantalon. Il lui tendit le sac.

-Mets la ce soir.

Elle acquiesça et il lui proposa d'aller boire un coup.

-Starbucks ?! s'écria-t-elle.

Il lui lança un clin d'œil et lui prit naturellement la main pour la conduire jusqu'au café qu'ils adoraient tous les deux. Elle regarda leurs mains enlacées, sans savoir pourquoi elle n'avait aucune envie de retirer la sienne, au contraire, être en contact avec sa main chaude lui réchauffait le cœur. Alors elle se laissa guider et ils se retrouvèrent vite à faire la queue au comptoir pour pouvoir commander leurs boissons.

Lorsqu'ils furent servis, ils se mirent à une table plutôt en retrait pour déguster leur café tranquillement. Et puis, Clarke voulait en profiter pour lui faire l'annonce, même si cela devait mettre fin à l'agréable après-midi qu'elle venait de passer à ses côtés. Elle savait que ce moment était le moment idéal et qu'elle ne devait pas le laisser passer.

-Au fait, pourquoi arrêtes-tu les cours ? Ça ne te plaît plus ? demanda soudainement Bellamy.  
-Si si bien sûr mais… il y a eu un imprévu et j'ai décidé de rentrer.  
-Racontes-moi.

Elle se mordilla la lèvre, ne sachant pas comment le lui dire. Elle était soulagée que ce soit lui qui ait lancé le sujet, mais du coup, tous les discours qu'elle s'était imaginés tombaient à l'eau.

-Tu te souviens quand je suis tombée malade il y a deux semaines ?

Il acquiesça. Bien sûr qu'il se souvenait, d'ailleurs il se demandait encore ce qu'elle avait eu, puisque personne n'avait voulu lui dire.

-En fait, je n'étais pas malade.

Il fronça les sourcils. Il ne comprenait plus rien. Il avait bien vu l'état dans lequel elle était, elle vomissait tripes et boyaux et elle voulait lui faire croire qu'elle n'était pas malade ? Puis, les engrenages s'activèrent dans son cerveau, et la réponse lui vint immédiatement.

-Oh, fut la seule chose qu'il trouva à dire.  
-Oui… je suis enceinte Bellamy.

Elle prononça ces mots d'une petite voix, sans savoir pourquoi elle avait presque honte de lui annoncer qu'elle était enceinte. Il n'y avait pourtant rien de mal, elle était enceinte de son fiancé. Oui, ce n'était pas du tout prévu, mais c'était comme ça.

-Depuis quand ? demanda-t-il.

Il était blanc comme un linge, et elle aperçut son poing se serrer sur la table. Aussitôt, elle posa sa petite main dessus, dans l'espoir de le détendre. Il ne retira pas sa main mais ne desserra pas le poing pour autant.

-Un peu plus de trois mois.

Elle le vit réfléchir, et elle pensa qu'il calculait pour savoir s'il était encore possible pour elle d'avorter.

-Tu es sûre qu'il est de ton fiancé ?

Elle fronça les sourcils.

-De qui veux-tu qu'il soit ?!

Elle était presque énervée par sa remarque. Pour qui la prenait-il ? Il lui lança un regard appuyé, clairement, il essayait de lui faire passer un message. Quand elle comprit ce qu'il voulait dire, l'événement se rappela à sa mémoire. Un souvenir qu'elle aurait préféré oublier.

 _-Trois mois et deux semaines plus tôt-_

 _Clarke avait fait un retour inattendu le temps d'un week-end pour l'anniversaire de Raven. Tout le monde était au courant, sauf la brune. La blonde avait voulu lui faire la surprise même s'il était dur pour elle de lui mentir._

 _« Je suis tellement triste que tu ne puisses pas venir ce soir. La soirée ne sera pas la même sans toi »_

 _Le message venait justement de Raven et Clarke sourit en imaginant la tête de sa meilleure amie lorsqu'elle sonnerait à l'appartement un peu plus tard._

 _Deux heures plus tard, elle arrivait à l'appartement que Raven et Octavia partageaient, là où se passait la soirée. Clarke se demandait comment ils pourraient faire la fête ici, surtout s'ils étaient beaucoup. Puis elle se dit que ce n'était pas son problème._

 _Bien qu'elle dorme chez Bellamy pour le week-end, elle n'était pas arrivée en même temps que lui puisqu'il avait été réquisitionné pour les aider à préparer la fête. Elle sonna à la porte et elle entendit Octavia et Raven se battre sur qui allait ouvrir la porte._

 _Bien sûr, si la sœur de Bellamy refusait d'ouvrir la porte, c'est parce qu'elle savait que c'était Clarke de l'autre côté, mais Raven était tellement têtue que la brune dut aller ouvrir._

 _-Salut O tu vas bien ?  
-Super et toi ? _

_Elle acquiesça et lui fit la bise avant de rentrer derrière Octavia._

 _-Regarde qui j'ai trouvé, dit cette dernière à Raven._

 _La jeune femme se tourna et écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'elle découvrit sa meilleure amie. Elle courut et la pris dans ses bras, trop heureuse de la revoir._

 _-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! Je croyais que tu ne pouvais pas venir !  
-Surprise ! _

_Elles rirent toutes les deux et la fête pu commencer._

 _[…]_

 _Il était presque deux heures du matin lorsque Bellamy proposa à Clarke de rentrer._

 _-Mais tu as bu autant que moi !  
-On peut rentrer à pied, ce n'est pas trop loin._

 _Ne voulant pas risquer sa vie, ni celle de Bellamy, la blonde accepta et ils repartirent après avoir dit au revoir à tout le monde. Ils mirent plus longtemps que prévu pour arriver à destination, s'arrêtant toutes les deux minutes pour regarder le ciel, ou rire._

 _-J'ai mal aux pieds, se plaignit Clarke en enlevant ses chaussures à talons.  
-Tu n'es pas une vraie Princesse finalement, rit Bellamy.  
-Portes des talons toute une soirée et on en reparlera._

 _Elle se dirigea dans la salle de bains, il fallait qu'elle se démaquille. Elle terminait de se nettoyer le visage quand Bellamy entra à son tour dans la pièce._

 _-Je te laisse la salle de bains j'ai finis._

 _Elle commença à sortir mais Bellamy la rattrapa par le bras et la plaqua contre le mur. Elle leva les yeux vers les siens et son corps s'embrasa lorsque leurs regards se rencontrèrent. Comment pouvait-elle encore ressentir ça alors qu'ils n'étaient plus ensemble et qu'elle aimait quelqu'un d'autre ?_

 _-Bellamy… Lâches-moi…  
-Tu me manques tellement Princesse.  
-Bell…  
-J'ai envie de toi._

 _Il venait de prononcer ces mots sans préambule, et les jambes de Clarke étaient à deux doigts de la lâcher. Son corps criait qu'il en avait envie aussi, mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle refusait de tromper Wells._

 _-Je suis en couple...  
-Il ne le saura jamais, chuchota-t-il en approchant ses lèvres des siennes sans les toucher.  
-Je ne peux pas faire ça.  
-Juste cette nuit Princesse._

 _Clarke était en train de mener un combat intérieur, entre le cœur et la raison. Et l'alcool qu'elle avait ingurgité ne l'aidait franchement pas. Il la regardait de ce regard qui la transperçait depuis ce jour où ils s'étaient rencontrés en prison._

 _Et elle décida finalement d'oublier tout ce qui était bon de faire, ou de ne pas faire dans le cas présent. Tout ce qui comptait c'était le corps de Bellamy contre le sien, c'était son souffle chaud contre sa peau, c'était ses lèvres qui caressaient les siennes._

 _C'est elle qui sépara le dernier centimètre qui les séparait. Elle déposa rageusement ses lèvres contre celles de Bellamy qui répondit ardemment à son baiser._

 _Le baiser n'avait rien de romantique, rien de tendre, c'était juste une rage et de la tristesse. C'était juste deux anciens amants dont les corps ne pouvaient s'oublier._

 _Clarke passa ses mains sous le t-shirt de Bellamy, caressant ses abdos tandis qu'il mordillait sa lèvre inférieure. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent et dansèrent ensemble._

 _Le t-shirt finit par valser pour se retrouver sur le carrelage blanc de la salle de bains, bientôt rejoint par la robe de Clarke. Bellamy la souleva finalement, tandis qu'elle enroulait les jambes autour de son bassin._

 _Leurs baisers s'intensifiaient à mesure que leur désir augmentait. Bellamy l'emmena dans sa chambre, comme il avait imaginé le faire quelques minutes plus tôt._

 _Les remords viendraient plus tard, pour l'instant ils profitaient juste d'être ensemble._

* * *

 **Et voilà ! Alors, que pensez-vous de ce retournement de situation ? Heureux, déçus ? Dites-moi tout !**

 **Comme je le disais au début du chapitre, j'ai fait ma rentrée en école d'infirmière, je ne sais donc pas si je pourrais poster tous les dimanche, et surtout si je vais avoir le temps d'écrire les chapitres ! J'en ai encore quelques uns d'avance mais peu, mais promis je ferai tout mon possible pour ne pas trop vous faire attendre !**

 **Et vous, comment s'est passée votre rentrée ?**

 **Je voudrais aussi préciser quelque chose quant à l'histoire, je sais que pour certains il est difficile de voir Clarke avec Wells, mais souvenez-vous que cette histoire est une fiction BELLARKE. Il vous faut juste être patients, surtout que nous n'en sommes qu'au chapitre 8 et qu'il n'y aurait plus d'histoire si elle le quittait directement pour se remettre avec Bellamy. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, cette histoire est Bellarke, et le restera.**

 **Laurine**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Je vous poste ce nouveau chapitre, qui j'espère vous plaira !**

 **Réponse au guest Alli : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, effectivement je crois que je décevrais un certain nombre d'entre vous s'il s'avérait que l'enfant soit de Wells xD tes compliments me vont droit au cœur !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 9**

Les souvenirs de cette nuit-là affluaient, sans que Clarke ne puisse rien contrôler. Elle qui avait tenté de les enfouir au fin fond de sa mémoire, ce qui avait marché jusque là. Elle regrettait tellement d'avoir craqué, elle ne se pardonnait pas la faiblesse dont elle avait fait preuve.

-Ce n'était qu'une fois ! Ça ne veut rien dire !

Pourtant, déjà, elle savait qu'il avait raison. Il avait suffit d'une seule fois pour que tout bascule, pour que tout ce qu'elle avait construit menace de s'écrouler. Elle prit sa tête entre ses mains, en proie à la panique. Qu'allait-elle bien pouvoir faire ?

-Il ne me le pardonnera jamais… murmura-t-elle, au bord des larmes.

Rien que de penser à devoir l'annoncer à Wells, son ventre se tordait de peur. Elle savait bien qu'elle avait fauté, que ce serait normal s'il ne lui pardonnait pas. Mais après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble, comment pourrait-elle s'en sortir sans lui ? Elle l'aimait, elle avait besoin de lui.

-Pour ce que ça vaut, moi je serai là, lui dit Bellamy.

Elle aurait aimé lui hurler qu'elle n'en avait rien à faire, que tout ce qui lui importait, c'était Wells. Mais ça n'aurait pas été juste envers lui, et surtout, elle l'aurait regretté. Bien sûr qu'elle avait besoin que Bellamy soit à ses côtés, mais surtout qu'il soit là pour leur futur enfant.

Même s'ils n'étaient plus ensemble, elle savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur lui, quoiqu'il arrive. Et malgré tout, elle en avait besoin. Mais ça, pour rien au monde elle ne l'avouerait.

-On peut rentrer ? demanda-t-elle.  
-Oui bien sûr.

Ils se levèrent et Bellamy la ramena chez lui. Dès qu'elle mit un pied dans la maison, un nouveau flot de souvenirs l'envahie. Cette cuisine où il lui avait si souvent cuisiné des cookies, ce canapé où ils s'étaient embrassés à en perdre haleine, ce couloir où il l'avait portée pour l'emmener dans leur chambre. Tout à coup, tous les souvenirs de leur relation refaisaient surface, comme si son cerveau souhaitait la déstabiliser davantage.

Elle se souvenait chaque rire, chaque baiser, chaque réveil au lit, chaque douche, chaque film, chaque série. La vague de souvenirs ne s'arrêtait plus, elle en aurait presque eu le tournis. Son cœur battait à une allure insoutenable, elle avait l'impression de revenir quatre ans en arrière, vers la plus belle année de sa vie. Car elle pourrait dire tout ce qu'elle voulait, jamais elle ne pourrait vivre mieux que lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble.

* * *

L'eau chaude coulait en cascade sur son corps nu, et elle adorait cette sensation. Elle était plus que détendue après cette fin d'après-midi éprouvante, et elle n'arrivait plus à quitter la douche. Pourtant, elle savait qu'elle devait couper l'eau, et qu'elle devait terminer de se préparer avant qu'Octavia et Raven n'arrivent.

Finalement, elle éteignit le jet et sortit de la douche pour attraper une serviette. La buée avait envahie la salle de bains, et Clarke avait l'impression d'être dans un sauna. Enroulée dans la serviette blanche, elle sortit de la pièce et traversa le couloir pour rejoindre la chambre où elle avait déposé ses affaires.

Laissant tomber la serviette par terre, se retrouvant à nouveau nue, elle fouilla dans un de ses sacs la robe que Bellamy lui avait acheté plus tôt.

-Clarke je… Oh pardon !

De surprise, Clarke se releva brusquement et se tourna pour découvrir un Bellamy totalement déstabilisé, dans l'encadrement de la porte. Elle se sentit rougir, alors qu'elle était complètement nue face à lui. Pourtant, elle non plus n'était plus capable de réagir et de penser à cacher son corps.

De toute façon, ce n'était pas comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vue. Elle se souvenait encore parfaitement de la première fois, de ce soir-là où ils avaient découvert le corps de l'autre pour la première fois. Il avait su la regarder avec amour, malgré ses formes et son ventre loin d'être plat.

-Je… je vais te laisser, dit-il avant de sortir précipitamment.

Dans sa précipitation, il n'avait même pas remarqué que Clarke était resté plantée là, les bras pantelants, en train de revivre leur première nuit d'amour. Pourquoi tous ces souvenirs remontaient-ils à la surface tout à coup ?

Mais elle se reprit en main et s'habilla rapidement. Elle ne voulait pas savoir ce que ça pouvait signifier. Elle allait se marier avec l'homme de sa vie, et c'était tout ce qui importait. _Enfin, s'il veut toujours de toi_ , se dit-elle amèrement.

Il n'avait plus qu'une envie, disparaître. Il se demandait pourquoi il n'avait pas frappé avant d'entrer, bien sûr qu'elle était nue, elle venait de sortir de la douche. Il avait envie de se donner des claques.

Oui il l'avait déjà vue nue un nombre incalculable de fois mais ils n'étaient plus ensemble maintenant. C'était mal venu de sa part de l'avoir regardée comme il l'avait fait quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle était avec quelqu'un d'autre, il n'avait plus aucun droit sur elle.

Mais bon sang qu'elle était belle et sexy. Il avait eu envie d'elle au moment où il avait ouvert la porte et qu'il avait posé les yeux sur elle. Il avait aussi remarqué qu'elle avait maigrit, et même s'il adorait son corps avant, elle était toujours aussi belle.

Bon sang, comment allait-il s'enlever ces images de la tête maintenant ?

Quelques coups sur la porte le sortit de ses pensées et effaça soudainement les images de Clarke dans son esprit. Sauvé par le gong. Il s'empressa d'aller ouvrir, pressé de voir sa sœur.

Malgré toutes ces années, ils étaient toujours aussi proches l'un de l'autre, même si Octavia avait définitivement pris son envol. Comme elle était restée en ville, il pouvait la voir autant qu'il le souhaitait, et c'était souvent qu'elle venait lui rendre visite. Surtout depuis que Clarke l'avait quitté et qu'il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même.

Un frisson le parcourut en repensant à toutes ces journées qu'il avait passé dans le noir, assis sur le canapé et regarder la télé et boire des bières. Mais, maintenant que Clarke était enfin de retour ici, il allait peut-être enfin pouvoir se relever. Et puis, il allait avoir de nouvelles responsabilités maintenant qu'il semblait qu'il allait avoir un enfant.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire que ça puisse être réel, que lui, Bellamy Blake, allait être papa. Même si au fond, cet enfant n'était que le fruit d'une erreur, pour lui, ce bébé était né d'amour. Et il l'aimerait autant qu'il aimait Clarke.

-Entrez.

Il s'effaça pour laisser entrer sa sœur et Raven avant de prendre Octavia dans ses bras.

-Clarke n'est pas là ? demanda Raven en regardant autour d'elle.  
-Si si elle finit de se préparer elle arrive.

A peine avait-il finit sa phrase que Clarke faisait son apparition, dans une robe noir simple.

-Je suis là ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Elle prit tour à tour Raven et Octavia dans ses bras. Serrant sa meilleure amie contre elle, elle en profita pour lui demander si elle avait bien mis Octavia au courant pour sa grossesse.

-Oui ne t'inquiètes pas, et toi avec Bellamy ?  
-J'ai des choses à te dire mais on en parlera plus tard.

Ils décidèrent de se poser dans le salon pour boire l'apéro avant de passer à table. Ils discutaient tous ensemble et Clarke arrivait de mieux en mieux à être détendue auprès de Bellamy. C'était presque comme avant. Presque.

Les choses seraient toujours différentes maintenant, mais tant qu'ils réussissaient à s'entendre pour le bien de leur futur enfant, Clarke serait heureuse. Mais elle continuait d'appréhender la réaction de Wells lorsqu'elle devrait lui dire que son enfant ne sera finalement pas le sien.

Bien sûr, s'il décidait de rester, elle le laisserait élever cet enfant à ses côtés, mais il ne faudrait pas non plus faire de l'ombre à Bellamy qui avait tous les droits d'être là pour voir son enfant grandir. Tout cela s'avérait compliqué et Clarke avait peur que ça ne marche pas, et que son enfant soit malheureux.

Peut-être devrait-elle en parler avec Bellamy pour mettre le bébé à l'adoption ? Après tout, ils n'étaient plus ensemble, alors élever un enfant pourrait être impossible.

-Allô Clarke ? Ici la Terre !

Elle secoua la tête, elle ne s'était même pas rendue compte qu'elle était dans ses pensées depuis si longtemps.

-Désolée… Vous disiez quoi ?  
-On se demandait comment tu allais.  
-Oh… je vais bien, on va s'en sortir, j'ai vécu pire.

Elle sourit, même si au fond d'elle, elle était perdue. Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti un tel sentiment contradictoire. Depuis qu'elle avait rencontré Bellamy en fait.

Elle se souvenait quand elle était complètement perdue, qu'elle ne savait plus qui elle était et ce qu'elle allait devenir. Bellamy avait été sa lumière, la personne qui avait cru en elle et c'était lui qui lui avait fait oublié Finn.

-Je vais aller terminer de préparer le repas, dit Bellamy en se levant.  
-Tu as besoin d'aide ? demanda-t-elle.  
-Je veux bien s'il te plaît.

Même si elle avait espérer qu'il décline sa proposition elle se leva et partit l'aider dans la cuisine. Il lui demanda de préparer de la sauce pour la salade pendant qu'il terminait son plat de pâtes à la bolognaise. Il avait fait simple, mais un repas que tout le monde adorait.

-Je vais aller dire aux filles que c'est prêt, dit Clarke tandis que Bellamy mélangeait son plat.

Il acquiesça et elle sortit de la pièce. Elle arriva dans le salon et la scène qu'elle découvrit la surpris et elle ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper une exclamation.

-Oh mon dieu !

Elle porta les mains à sa bouche. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé voir ça un jour. Devant elle, Raven et Octavia étaient en train de s'embrasser tendrement. Bien sûr, Clarke ne voyait aucun problème là-dedans, seulement elle ne s'y attendait vraiment pas.

Raven ne lui avait jamais parlé de son attirance pour les filles et elle était persuadée qu'Octavia avait déjà parlé de garçons. Mais elle était vraiment heureuse pour elles. Elles étaient adorables ensemble.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!

Bellamy était arrivé en entendant Clarke mais il ne put voir la scène, les deux filles s'étant séparées au moment où Clarke les avaient surprises. Octavia et Raven se regardaient, mal à l'aises, sans savoir quoi faire ou dire.

-Dites lui les filles, leur conseilla doucement Clarke.  
-Me dire quoi ?

Bellamy commençait à s'impatienter, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait et il aurait bien aimé que quelqu'un lui explique. Octavia se leva et se plaça face à son frère tandis que Raven la suivait de près.

-Je ne voulais pas te l'apprendre comme ça mais… Raven et moi sommes ensemble.

Sur ces mots elle se tourna vers sa petite amie et lui sourit avant de prendre sa main dans la sienne.

-Que… quoi ?!

Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Sa petite sœur avait une copine et elle ne lui avait pas dit.

-Depuis quand ?  
-Bientôt trois ans.  
-Et pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt ?!  
-Je n'y arrivais pas…

Il soupira mais décida de ne pas relever. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il était blessé et tout le monde le voyait très bien mais il fit des efforts pour que le dîner se passe bien quand même.

Mais quand elles furent parties, il laissa échapper sa haine et s'assit sur le canapé en mettant sa tête dans ses mains. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que sa sœur lui ait caché une chose pareille.

Comme s'il pouvait la rejeter pour aimer une fille. Il se fichait de qui était la personne avait qui elle était en couple, tant qu'elle était heureuse. C'était tout ce qui importait à Bellamy. Et il se sentait trahi que sa sœur ait eu peur de sa réaction.

Tout à coup il sentit un bras passer par-dessus ses épaules et il releva la tête pour découvrir le visage d'ange de Clarke.

-Clarke ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je te croyais partie avec les filles.  
-Après la révélation de ce soir je ne voulais pas te laisser seul.

Il lui sourit tendrement avant de placer une mèche de ses cheveux d'or derrière son oreille, en profitant pour caresser sa joue. Même en étant avec un autre elle continuait à être à ses côtés. Elle continuait à l'aimer.

-Merci, chuchota-t-il.  
-Je serai toujours là pour toi, répondit-elle sur le même ton.

Il ferma les yeux et colla son front au sien, profitant de ce calme et de ce moment avec elle. L'avoir à ses côtés était tout ce dont il avait besoin, et ce depuis qu'il la connaissait. Il ne pouvait pas vivre sans elle auprès de lui, c'était un fait qu'il ne pouvait plus nier.

-Ne sois pas fâché contre ta sœur, elle ne voulait pas te blesser mais tu dois comprendre qu'elle avait peur que tu la voies autrement.  
-Mais c'est ma sœur ! Jamais je ne pourrais la renier !  
-Je sais, et elle aussi. Mais Bell, ça ne fait pas longtemps que les personnes homosexuelles peuvent se montrer sans représailles, et encore, il y a toujours énormément d'homophobie. Encore trop de monde voient ça comme une chose contre-nature. Alors oui, faire son coming-out n'est pas facile.

Il la contemplait lui expliquer les pensées de sa petite sœur, comment faisait-elle pour avoir les mots sur un sujet qui ne la concernait pas ? Puis il se rappela quand elle lui avait dit qu'elle était bisexuelle, elle non plus n'avait jamais osé le dire à sa mère de peur de sa réaction.

-Clarke…

Elle plaça son index sur sa bouche, lui intimant de ne pas parler.

-Ne dis rien s'il te plaît, tu sais que mon cœur appartient à quelqu'un d'autre maintenant.

Blessé il se releva brusquement, et se tourna vers le couloir, dos à elle.

-Tu peux te mentir autant que tu veux Clarke, mais je sais que tu m'aimes encore au fond de toi.

* * *

 **Bon j'avoue, en relisant le chapitre j'ai l'impression que ce coming-out est vraiment nul. Sérieusement, je l'imaginais bien mieux quand je l'ai écris. Mais dites moi, qu'en pensez-vous ? Pour vous expliquer un peu, j'ai eu l'idée lorsque j'écrivais la fin du Tome 1. Dans la série je ne ship pas du tout Octavia et Raven ensemble, mais ici, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'avais envie qu'elles soient ensemble. Bonne ou mauvaise idée ? Dites moi tout !**

 **Bonne semaine à tous**

 **Laurine**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonsoir tout le monde ! Voici un nouveau chapitre. /!\ VEUILLEZ LIRE LA NOTE DU BAS c'est important s'il vous plait /!\**

* * *

 **Chapitre 10**

« Je sais que tu m'aimes toujours au fond de toi. »

Ces mêmes paroles tournaient en boucle dans l'esprit de Clarke, qui ne pensait plus qu'à ça. Pourtant ça faisait déjà trois jours que cette soirée s'était passée, trois jours qu'elle avait fuit sa maison et restait enfermée dans l'appartement d'Octavia et Raven.

Maintenant que les deux filles n'avaient plus besoin de se cacher, elles dormaient ensemble et Clarke pouvait donc dormir dans l'autre lit sans se sentir coupable de virer Raven de sa chambre.

Depuis leur coming-out, les filles semblaient de meilleure humeur, elles étaient soulagées que ce secret n'en soit plus un, et ça se voyait. Clarke passait beaucoup de temps à les observer, elles étaient si complices, on voyait à quel point elles s'aimaient. Et elle se demandait comment elle avait pu ne pas le remarquer plus tôt.

Leurs regards, leurs gestes, leur proximité, tout montrait l'amour que les deux filles se portaient mutuellement. Même leur façon de s'engueuler montrait la passion qui les liait.

Le lendemain de la soirée, essayant de ne plus penser à Bellamy et ses mots, Clarke leur avait demandé de lui raconter leur histoire. C'était Octavia qui s'était chargée, des étoiles plein les yeux, de lui expliquer comment, dès leur première rencontre, elles s'étaient senties attirées l'une par l'autre.

Au début, elles avaient été déstabilisées par ce que chacune ressentait, peu habituées à ça, et elles avaient chacune passé beaucoup de temps à se remettre en question. Puis, Octavia était venue emménager ici, pour fuir Bellamy et Clarke, et elles avaient fini par succomber à leur attirance.

Clarke l'avait longuement écoutée, attendrie par cette histoire d'amour si mignonne où tout semblait facile pour elles. Mais elle se rappela qu'elles avaient dû cacher leur couple pendant près de trois ans, par peur de la réaction de leurs proches. Ce qui n'avait été en aucun cas facile.

Mais c'était vrai, Clarke était jalouse de l'amour qu'elles partageaient, elles semblaient être unies contre le monde entier, c'était comme s'il n'y avait qu'elles contre l'univers. Et ça, Clarke le leur enviait.

Pour elle, l'amour n'avait jamais été une chose facile. Entre sa bisexualité difficile à assumer et sa tendance à attirer les problèmes, Clarke ne connaissait pas vraiment cette sécurité de l'amour.

D'abord, il y avait eu des amourettes avec quelques filles et garçons. Puis, Finn était arrivé, et elle était tombée amoureuse pour la première fois, avant qu'elle ne se retrouve en prison à cause de lui. Et le pire, c'est qu'il s'était moqué d'elle depuis le début, n'étant auprès d'elle que pour l'argent que possédait sa mère.

Puis elle avait rencontré Bellamy, ce beau brun ténébreux qui l'avait fait vibrer, ressentir un désir qu'elle n'avait jamais connu auparavant et qu'elle avait aimé plus que tout. Bellamy avait qui elle s'était imaginé tant de fois un avenir, et elle y avait cru, même après leur séparation.

Puis, Wells était arrivé. Bien sûr, elle le connaissait avant même d'être séparée de Bellamy, mais elle ne l'avait jamais vu autrement que comme un ami. Jusqu'à ce soir-là, où, alors qu'elle était en larmes, Bellamy lui manquant beaucoup trop, il l'avait embrassée.

C'était doux, différent de tout ce qu'elle avait connu. C'était rassurant. Bien sûr, elle s'était éloignée, elle pensait encore beaucoup trop à son ex, comment pourrait-elle passer à autre chose ? Mais Wells avait su être patient, et petit à petit, elle en était tombée amoureuse.

Bien sûr, elle n'avait jamais vraiment oublié Bellamy, mais elle savait que jamais, elle ne pourrait. Mais l'amour que Wells lui portait, et l'amour qu'elle ressentait étaient suffisants pour elle. Tout ça était suffisant pour que Clarke accepte sa soudaine demande en mariage, et puisse s'imaginer fonder une famille avec lui.

Et voilà qu'elle se retrouvait enceinte. D'un autre homme. Pire, de Bellamy, elle qui avait essayé pendant si longtemps de lutter contre ce désir qui l'envahissait chaque fois qu'elle le voyait. Elle s'était convaincue que ce n'était pas de l'amour, mais seulement de la nostalgie.

Mais maintenant elle n'était plus sûre de rien. Bellamy avait réussi à la faire douter quant à ses propres sentiments. Comment cet homme, qu'elle avait connu pendant la partie la plus sombre de sa vie, pouvait-il la connaître mieux qu'elle ne se connaissait elle-même ? Elle ne comprenait pas.

Assise sur le lit à la couverture bordeaux, dans la chambre aux murs gris qu'elle empruntait à Octavia et Raven, elle regardait inlassablement sa bague de fiançailles. Une bague magnifique, sertie de diamants qui brillaient de mille feux. Une bague presque extravagante que Clarke avait trouvée magnifique quand Wells la lui avait offerte.

Mais, aujourd'hui, dans l'éclairage de cette petite chambre, elle paraissait terne. Ou plutôt, trop voyante pour Clarke. Cette bague avait dû coûter une fortune à Wells, bien que l'argent ne soit pas un problème pour lui. Et finalement, la jolie blonde se demandait si ça, tout cet or, c'était vraiment elle.

Après tout, elle avait toujours détesté cette façon qu'avait sa mère de mettre en avant tout l'argent qu'elle avait. Et là, c'était exactement ce qu'elle faisait. Qui était-elle pour reprocher des choses mais faire la même chose juste après ? Personne.

Soudainement énervée contre Wells, contre sa mère, contre Bellamy, contre elle et même contre le monde entier, elle enleva la bague de son annuaire gauche et la lança à travers la pièce. Elle entendit distinctement le son que produit l'objet précieux et tombant derrière la commode, mais elle se fichait bien de l'avoir peut-être cassée.

Elle en avait marre de se prendre la tête, de se demander pourquoi elle avait l'impression de devoir choisir entre deux hommes, de s'inquiéter pour son futur et celui de son enfant. Elle en avait marre de tout. Elle voulait que le temps s'arrête, que ses pensées s'arrêtent, que le monde s'arrête. Juste pour une histoire de quelques temps, juste le temps de se relaxer et d'aller mieux.

Mais quand elle sortit de l'appartement, malheureusement, elle se rendit vite compte que la course des aiguilles sur l'horloge de la ville continuait, et que le monde ne s'était pas arrêté de tourner.

* * *

Elle avait marché toute l'après-midi, sans jamais s'arrêter, sans jamais se retourner. Elle s'était vite retrouvée dans un village voisin, qu'elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de souvent visiter. Mais elle n'avait pas vraiment fait attention à ce qui l'entourait, se contentant de marcher tout droit, sans but.

Elle avait finit par faire demi-tour alors que la nuit était de plus en plus proche. Heureusement, l'hiver s'éloignait et les jours se rallongeaient. Elle ne savait pas quelle heure il était, et elle s'était rendue compte trop tard qu'elle avait laissé son portable à l'appartement.

Tant pis, comme ça au moins personne ne la dérangerait. Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte avant, à quel point elle avait en fait eu besoin de cette pause, de cette après-midi dans le grand air, seule.

Elle avait pu ainsi s'apaiser et oublier ses problèmes, le temps de quelques heures. Elle savait très bien qu'en rentrant, tout serait comme avant, d'autant plus que Wells arriverait dans quatre jours, et qu'il était très probable qu'il reparte directement.

Mais là, tout de suite, elle s'en fichait. Plus rien ne l'atteignait, plus rien ne comptait. Sauf, ce petit être dans son ventre, qui grandissait de jour en jour, se formant petit à petit. Sa main était de plus en plus souvent posée sur son ventre encore plat, elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

Car oui, peut-être que ce bébé n'était pas voulu, mais elle l'aimait déjà. Et elle se voyait de moins en moins l'abandonner à sa naissance. Même s'il serait peut-être plus heureux dans une autre famille qui, elle, aurait voulu de lui, elle se sentait égoïste et désirait de plus en plus le garder.

L'élever, être à ses côtés, le voir grandir. Voilà ce qui comptait aujourd'hui, alors que le clôt de l'église de Lewiston s'approchait. Peut-être que finalement elle n'avait pas besoin de Wells, ni de Bellamy et encore moins d'amour. Peut-être que cet enfant était en fait ce qu'elle avait toujours attendu pour être réellement heureuse.

Elle savait que, quoiqu'il arrive, Bellamy l'aiderait à élever leur enfant. Alors, pourquoi ne pas être une de ces mères célibataires totalement épanouies ? Oui, peut-être qu'elle pourrait être heureuse. Mais l'idée que Wells puisse l'abandonner et annuler le mariage la rendait triste, elle l'aimait et elle ne voulait pas le perdre.

Elle tapa rageusement dans un caillou. Pourquoi tout était toujours si compliqué ?

Elle passa devant le panneau qui indiquait qu'elle était de retour dans sa ville natale, avant de parcourir la rue où quelques boutiques étaient présentes, dont un petit supermarché, un coiffeur, une pharmacie et d'autres choses.

Elle ferma brièvement les yeux, sans pour autant arrêter de marcher, avant de tout à coup percuter quelqu'un. Elle rouvrit les yeux, alors qu'elle tentait de garder l'équilibre. La personne face à elle la stabilisa.

-Je suis vraiment désolée ! Je ne regardais pas où j'allais, dit Clarke, un peu affolée.  
-Ce n'est rien.

Cette voix, Clarke était persuadée de la connaître. Elle regarda la femme en face d'elle un peu mieux et elle la reconnut rapidement, bien qu'elle ait changée depuis la dernière fois.

-Lexa ! s'exclama-t-elle.  
-Clarke ?! Comme tu as changée !  
-Parles pour toi ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
-Je suis en liberté conditionnelle, lui expliqua-t-elle en lui montrant sa cheville entourée d'un bracelet électronique, et je suis venue faire quelques courses.

Ravies de se retrouver après tout ce temps, les deux anciennes co-détenues décidèrent d'aller boire un verre, pour se raconter tout ce qui était arrivé dans leur vie.

-Après ma sortie de prison je suis allée faire des études d'art à Los Angeles, où j'ai rencontré mon fiancé et aujourd'hui je suis de retour pour me reposer.

La jolie brune regarda rapidement la main gauche de son amie.

-Fiancé ? Mais tu n'as pas de bague !  
-Oh… j'étais en colère ce matin et je l'ai enlevée. Et toi alors ? Raconte-moi tout.  
-Ça fait deux mois que j'ai eu l'autorisation de sortir, et j'ai décidé de vivre chez une amie plutôt que de rester seule chez moi, alors me voilà à Lewiston !

Elles discutèrent encore pendant une longue heure, avant que Clarke ne se décide à rentrer à l'appartement.

-J'étais ravie de te revoir Lexa, à bientôt j'espère.  
-A bientôt !

La nuit commençait à tomber, et le ciel était teinté d'orange par endroits tandis que Clarke se dépêchait de rentrer. Il commençait à faire froid, et elle n'avait pas pris de veste. Elle accéléra le pas, plus très rassurée de se retrouver seule dans les rues de plus en plus plongées dans l'obscurité.

Même si Lewiston était une petite ville, ce n'était pas rare que des bagarres éclatent, ou pire, que des meurtres aient lieu. Ce n'était pas difficile de s'en souvenir, lorsqu'on avait été inculpé pour meurtre.

Quand elle vit enfin l'immeuble où vivait sa meilleure amie, Clarke était soulagée d'être finalement arrivée sans encombres. Elle ouvrit la porte, qui n'était pas fermée à clé, signe que quelqu'un était là, et s'engouffra dans la chaleur bienvenue de l'appartement.

-Clarke ? C'est toi ? retentit la voix de Raven depuis la cuisine.  
-Oui ! répondit-elle tout en enlevant ses chaussures dans l'entrée.

Puis elle rejoignit son amie dans la cuisine, où elle était assise en compagnie d'Octavia et de son frère. Même si elle s'était doutée qu'elle le trouverait là, elle était quand même contrariée de devoir si vite retourner à la réalité.

-Où étais-tu ?! On était tous inquiets ! dit Raven en se levant pour la prendre dans ses bras.  
-Je voulais prendre l'air, alors je suis allée me promener et j'ai croisé une amie en chemin, expliqua-t-elle.

Elle avait l'impression d'être une enfant se faisant gronder par ses parents, et elle n'aimait pas trop ça, mais elle décida de se taire et de s'asseoir avec ses amis. Elle voyait bien qu'elle les avait tous inquiétés, elle ne voulait pas en rajouter.

-Tu aurais pu prévenir ! s'emporta Bellamy, ou au moins prendre ton téléphone.

Elle retint une grimace alors qu'il lui parlait comme si elle avait douze ans.

-Je vais bien d'accord ? Je suis une grande fille je sais me débrouiller toute seule !

Et maintenant elle se donnait l'impression d'être une adolescente que ses parents ne voulaient pas voir grandir. Elle savait bien qu'elle avait pris des risques, mais elle allait bien, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils en faisaient tout un plat.

Le seul point positif, c'est que cette après-midi lui avait permis de prendre une décision. Et désormais, elle était sûre de son choix.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre qui a une semaine de retard ! Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis en review !**

 **Comme dit au début du chapitre, j'ai quelque chose d'important à vous demander. Je me trouve dans une impasse et il m'est important de connaître votre avis. Voilà, cela fait un long moment que je n'ai plus écrit de chapitre pour cette histoire, par manque de temps mais aussi car je me concentre sur une autre histoire, du coup, il se trouve que je n'ai plus de chapitre d'avance (le 11 est écrit mais pas la suite), et je vous avoue avoir du mal à trouver les mots. J'ai déjà toute l'histoire tracée dans ma tête, mais je n'arrive plus à y écrire. Du coup, je voulais savoir laquelle des propositions vous plairait le plus :**

 **-Je peux vous faire un chapitre résumé de ce que j'avais prévu de vous faire, comme ça vous connaissez le fin mot de cette histoire.  
-Je peux faire une pause indéfinie, le temps de retrouver l'inspiration, et recommencer à poster à ce moment-là.  
-Je peux vous écrire les chapitres sans inspiration, au risque de faire des chapitres nuls ( et donc de vous décevoir, ce qui n'est franchement pas mon but) mais vous les aurez chaque semaine, comme avant. **

**Voilà, à vous de me dire ce que vous en pensez, si vous avez d'autres solutions en tête aussi ! Vous avez jusqu'à la semaine prochaine pour vous décider, puisque je vous poste le 11 la semaine prochaine ! Vous pouvez me donner votre avis en review, en message privé, ou encore me retrouver sur Twitter : MrsJosephMendes ! **

**Bonne semaine à tous,**

 **Laurine**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11**

 _ **Bellamy,**_

 _ **Cette lettre te surprend certainement, mais je n'ai pas trouvé d'autre moyen pour exprimer ce que je ressens.**_

 _ **Je t'avoue, il est difficile pour moi de t'écrire ces mots, mais il le faut. Je pense que cette lettre est une étape importante pour toi comme pour moi.**_

 _ **S'il te plait, lis cette lettre jusqu'au bout, et essaye de ne pas m'en vouloir. Je m'excuse d'avance si, j'exprime mal ce que je souhaite te dire. Je n'ai jamais vraiment écris de lettre et je ne sais pas si je suis douée pour ça.**_

 _ **Je me souviendrai toujours de ce jour où je t'ai vu pour la première fois, en sortant de ce fourgon de transport. La première pensée que j'avais eu était « qu'est-ce qu'il est beau ! » Et puis, tu es venu me donner à manger dans ma cellule, alors que je refusais de quitter mon lit. Cet acte, a été l'élément déclencheur.**_

 _ **Je me souviens m'être demandée si tu n'étais pas mon ange gardien. Au final, je sais très bien que oui, tu l'étais, mais tu étais plus que ça. Tu as été la bouée de sauvetage qui m'a sauvée de la noyade. Et pour ça, je ne te remercierai jamais assez. Merci mille fois Bellamy. Sans toi, je serai certainement encore en prison, alors que Finn se promènerait en liberté.**_

 _ **Tu m'as fait revivre, tu m'as fait ressentir des choses que je n'aurais jamais pensé ressentir un jour. Tu m'as montré ce qu'était l'amour, le vrai. Tu m'as permis de poursuivre un rêve que je n'osais pas tenter. Encore une fois, je t'en remercie.**_

 _ **Jamais je ne pourrais regretter de t'avoir rencontré, d'être tombée amoureuse de toi. Tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit jamais arrivé, tu es la plus belle histoire que j'ai vécue.**_

 _ **Je n'ai jamais pris la peine de t'expliquer réellement pourquoi je t'avais quitté. Alors, aujourd'hui, je vais le faire. Je te dois bien ça après tout.**_

 _ **Quand j'ai décidé de faire cette pause, je t'aimais toujours, peut-être même plus qu'avant. Mais j'avais besoin de cette pause, pour moi, pour toi, pour nous. Cette relation à distance n'était pas saine, et elle me bouffait. J'avais peur que tu ne m'oublies, tu me manquais beaucoup trop chaque jour.**_

 _ **Ce que je voulais, c'était terminer mes études, séparée de toi pour mieux te retrouver ensuite. J'avais déjà tout imaginé, tout planifié. Je voulais revenir, mon diplôme en poche, et vivre ce qu'il nous restait à vivre.**_

 _ **Mais les choses ne se passent jamais comme nous le pensons, pas vrai ? Une chose en entraînant une autre, je me suis relevée grâce à Wells. C'est grâce à lui que j'ai arrêté de pleurer tous les jours. Et oui, malgré mon amour pour toi, je suis tombée amoureuse de Wells.**_

 _ **Crois-moi, ça, je ne l'avais pas planifié. Mais pourtant, c'est arrivé, et les choses ont changées. Ma vision du futur s'est modifiée. Pourtant, j'ai refusé de t'effacer de ma vie, par pur égoïsme. Malgré tout, j'avais trop besoin de toi à mes côtés pour couper totalement les ponts. Et pour ça, j'en suis désolée, je sais à quel point je t'ai fais souffrir.**_

 _ **Mais je t'en prie, ne doutes jamais de mon amour pour toi. Et oui, je dois être franche, je ne t'ai jamais oublié. Tu n'as jamais cessé d'avoir une place particulière dans mon cœur. Et d'une certaine manière, je t'ai toujours aimé.**_

 _ **C'est pour ça, que j'ai craqué le soir de l'anniversaire de Raven. C'est pour ça que j'ai toujours été auprès de toi. Je l'ai regretté tu sais, d'avoir couché avec toi. Mais plus maintenant.**_

 _ **Car, encore une fois, les choses se sont passées différemment que je l'avais imaginé. Je suis tombée enceinte. De toi. Et, si tu es d'accord, j'aimerais garder cet enfant. Après tout, il a été fait d'amour, pas vrai ?**_

 _ **Je dirai toute la vérité à Wells quand il arrivera à Lewiston. Et, même si j'espère qu'il saura me pardonner, je te laisserai avoir la place que tu mérites auprès de notre enfant.**_

 _ **Mais non, Bellamy, je ne veux pas reformer un couple avec toi. Car je ne pense pas que les choses puissent redevenir comme avant. Tout est trop différent maintenant.**_

 _ **Alors oui, cette lettre est en quelques sortes une lettre d'adieu.**_

 _ **C'est toi, et seulement toi, qui décidera du futur de notre relation. Nous pourrons rester amis, comme nous pourrons nous voir que pour l'enfant. Ce sera ton choix.**_

 _ **Mais saches, que jamais je ne cesserai de t'aimer. Et j'accepterai ta décision qu'elle quelle soit. Car je n'ai plus le droit de décider pour toi.**_

 _ **Encore merci, pour tout ce que tu as apporté dans ma vie Bellamy.**_

 _ **Clarke.**_

Il lisait cette lettre pour la troisième fois, ne sachant toujours pas quoi penser de ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. Alors voilà, maintenant elle avait pris une décision et elle lui en faisait part.

Lorsqu'il avait reçu cette lettre, au début, il avait cru à une blague. Pourquoi Clarke lui écrirait-elle une lettre alors qu'elle est à seulement quelques minutes de chez lui ? Puis il avait compris, elle n'aurait jamais été capable de lui dire tout ça en face. Elle se serait mise à pleurer, et il l'aurait certainement coupée avant qu'elle ne puisse finir.

Finalement, il appréciait son geste, cette façon qu'elle avait de mettre une bonne fois pour toutes, un terme à leur relation. Même si elle le faisait un peu tard, cela partait d'une bonne intention.

Et maintenant, il comprenait enfin pourquoi elle l'avait quittée, et surtout comment elle avait pu si rapidement passer à autre chose. Après tout, n'avait-il pas fait pire avec Gina ? Il avait détruit leur relation pour une fille qu'il ne connaissait pas beaucoup, pour une fille accusée d'un meurtre.

Son cœur semblait moins lourd à présent, comme si cette lettre avait permis d'alléger un peu le poids de ses souffrances. Bien sûr, tout n'était pas réglé, il savait qu'il n'allait pas passer à autre chose de si tôt. Mais au moins, maintenant, il avait de nouveau un but.

Parce que lui aussi voulait garder cet enfant. Cet enfant qu'il aimait déjà, qui était le fruit de leur amour si fort. Il allait se relever pour lui, et au fond, il se relèverait pour Clarke.

Si elle en était là aujourd'hui, c'était en partie grâce à lui et il en était fier.

Cette lettre marquait la fin de leur histoire, mais aussi le début d'une autre qui serait tout aussi belle.

* * *

« Bien sûr que je veux le garder cet enfant ! Et je serai ravi de l'élever à tes côtés. Donnes moi juste du temps avant que l'on puisse devenir amis. »

Clarke venait de recevoir ce message de la part de Bellamy et son cœur était emplit de joie à l'idée qu'ils soient sur la même longueur d'ondes. Depuis sa promenade deux jours plus tôt, elle se sentait revigorée, emplie d'une énergie nouvelle.

Tout ce qu'elle souhaitait maintenant, c'était offrir une belle vie à son enfant, qu'il ait une famille unie même si ses parents n'étaient pas ensemble. Au fond d'elle, elle espérait que Wells ne lui en voudrait pas trop, et resterait avec elle.

Elle avait longuement réfléchi à sa relation avec lui mais aussi à son amour pour Bellamy. Seulement, elle ne se sentait pas capable de retourner dans une relation avec lui, les choses étaient tellement différentes maintenant qu'elle avait peur de tout détruire encore plus.

Elle attendait l'arrivée de Wells avec impatience, dans deux jours. Elle n'avait plus vraiment peur de lui avouer la vérité maintenant qu'elle était prête à être une mère célibataire. Bien sûr, ça lui ferait énormément de mal si Wells la quittait. Mais elle savait qu'elle l'aurait mérité. Après tout, c'était elle qui l'avait trompé et tout était de sa faute.

-Tu voulais me parler ? demanda Raven en arrivant dans la chambre qu'empruntait Clarke.  
-Oui assieds-toi, lui intima cette dernière en montrant le lit où elle-même était assise.

Clarke avait demandé à Raven de la rejoindre dans sa chambre pour qu'elles aient une discussion. Elle voulait lui raconter tout ce qu'elle ne lui avait pas encore dit.

-Il faut que je te dise certaines choses.  
-Je t'écoute.  
-C'est de Bellamy que je suis enceinte.  
-Attends, quoi ?!

Raven était on ne peut plus surprise, elle était persuadée que sa meilleure amie était enceinte de son fiancé, pas de son ex ! Elle se demandait comme c'était possible, puisqu'ils n'étaient plus ensemble depuis bientôt trois ans déjà.

-Tu as couché avec ?! Quand ça ? Et pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?  
-C'était la nuit de ton anniversaire, et je ne t'ai rien dis car j'avais beaucoup trop honte d'avoir été faible et d'être retournée dans ses bras …

La blonde baissa la tête, elle avait beau dire ne plus regretter cet acte, elle avait quand même honte de s'être laissée aller si facilement. Elle se souvenait très bien du peu de résistance dont elle avait fait preuve.

-Alors tu l'aimes encore, pas vrai ?  
-Bien sûr que je l'aime toujours, je l'oublierai jamais mais… je ne peux pas retourner avec et puis il y a Wells aussi. Enfin, s'il veut toujours de moi après ça.  
-Ecoutes, tu fais tes propres choix, et tu sais que je les accepterai toujours. Mais tu ne crois pas que si tu as craqué une fois, ce n'est pas pour rien ?

Clarke fronça les sourcils, qu'est-ce que Raven essayait-elle de lui dire ?

-Comment ça ?  
-Tu es retournée dans les bras de ton ex pour qui tu as toujours des sentiments, peut-être parce que c'est Bellamy qui est fait pour toi. Pas Wells.  
-Je sais que tu ne t'entends pas beaucoup avec lui mais ce n'est pas une raison pour me pousser à le quitter.  
-Je ne te pousse pas à le quitter Clarke. Juste à réfléchir au pourquoi tu as fais ça.

Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment où Raven voulait en venir. Pensait-elle qu'elle finirait par craquer à nouveau et tromper une fois de plus Wells ? Qu'elle et Bellamy étaient fait pour être ensemble, pour se marier et élever leurs enfants ensemble ? Elle ne savait pas pourquoi Raven pensait ça, mais il fallait l'avouer, elle n'appréciait pas trop cette pensée. Elle aimait Wells, et elle voulait faire sa vie avec lui, pourquoi était-ce si compliqué pour tout le monde de le comprendre ?

-Pourquoi aucun de vous n'est content de me voir heureuse avec Wells ?  
-Je le suis Clarke ! Mais quand tu me dis que tu l'as trompé avec ton ex, je me dis qu'il ne te rend pas si heureuse que ça.  
-C'était une seule fois ! Et on était complètement bourrés !  
-Ne mets pas tout sur le compte de l'alcool Clarke… Tu sais très bien que ça ne veut rien dire.

Clarke se leva, la colère montait en elle. Elle se mit à faire les cents pas, tentant de trouver les bons mots pour faire comprendre à Raven que ce qu'elle avançait était faux.

-Cette conversation n'a aucun sens ! Ce n'est pas à toi, ni à personne d'autre de me dire ce que je dois faire.  
-Arrête Clarke ! Tu sais très bien que tout ce que je fais, c'est te donner des conseils mais surtout de te dire ce que je pense. L'honnêteté, ce n'est pas censé être la base de notre amitié ?

Clarke s'arrêta net, comprenant qu'elle allait beaucoup trop loin. Elle se prenait la tête pour rien, surtout qu'elle avait déjà pris sa décision, et que son futur serait désormais différent selon la réaction de Wells.

-Excuse-moi, tu as raison. C'est juste que… j'ai l'impression de faire du mal à tout le monde… Cette situation devient invivable…

Raven se leva à son tour et prit sa meilleure amie dans ses bras, caressant ses cheveux blonds dans un geste de réconfort.

-Je comprends Clarke, mais tu sais très bien qu'on t'aime tous, quoique tu décides.  
-J'ai fais tellement de mal à Bellamy, et je vais en faire à Wells… Je ne les mérite pas.  
-Ce n'était pas dans ton intention de les blesser, et si tu fais désormais attention à ne plus le faire, tout ira bien. Maintenant cesse de t'angoisser pour rien, tu risques de le refiler à ton bébé, n'oublies pas qu'ils ressentent tout.

Clarke acquiesça et se rassit finalement. Raven avait raison, son futur enfant était la seule chose qui comptait maintenant, et elle devait prendre soin de lui. Elle refusait de lui faire du mal.

* * *

 **Bonsoir ! Après dux semaines je reviens avec un chapitre plutôt court et en plus... le dernier ! Car oui, c'est décidé, le prochain chapitre sera un résumé (écrit sous forme de chapitre quand même) de ce que je devais vous développer. Je m'excuse vraiment de faire ceci, mais c'est l'alternative qui est ressortie par vous, et c'est celle qui est le plus simple pour moi. Je ne sais pas s'il sortira la semaine prochaine, car je n'ai pas encore commencé à l'écrire, mais j'essaierai de faire au plus vite. Mais il sera peut-être un peu long, alors s'il l'est trop je vous le couperai peut-être en deux, comme ça ça vous fera deux "chapitres" de plus. A voir.**

 **Sinon, pour vous raconter un peu ma vie, je viens d'avoir 18 ans (lundi) et d'avoir mon permis après l'avoir raté une première fois x) D'ailleurs, Ricky Wittle (Lincoln), Michael Beach (Pike) et Jessica Harmon (Nyilah) m'ont souhaité mon anniversaire sur Twitter j'étais trop heureuse ! Voilà voilà, ma petite vie xD et vous ?**

 **Bisous,**

 **Laurine**


End file.
